


All About Us

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad Peter Parker, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter drunkenly kisses his mentor, and feelings develop. But Tony is ready to progress his relationship with Pepper... what the hell was gonna happen?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 54
Kudos: 188





	1. What Else Would I Call You?

"Surprise!" They shouted as Peter entered the apartment. Everyone had gathered around the penthouse for his 20th birthday and set up a huge party for him. Most of the Avengers were there and half of his friends from school, it was the best thing anyone had done for him for ages. 

Peter jumped up in glee and was so happy to see everyone. There was a ridiculous amount of food being served everywhere, drinks and music playing. Everyone was dressed nicely and there was happiness in the air. The cake was four tiers high, and the present table was even higher. Only the best for everyone's favourite Spiderman.

Everything was perfect for the start of this journey. Life was good, Peter was single and had no crushes on anyone, putting all his love into his work and family. May and Happy were married, and were acting parents to Peter, which was great because he had a mom and dad again now. Tony and Peter were like close friends, working away together as normal. 

Basically everything was wonderful. The party was not bad either, Tony gave Happy the OK to use his penthouse for the festivities and it was definitely a night to remember. They danced all night, drank all night and laughed all night. This is where things changed. 

It was around 1am when people started to leave, Peter's friends had skipped out earlier and some people had passed out in various places around the penthouse, or in the guest rooms. Which left Peter sitting out on the roof, watching the stars, the biggest smile on his face. 

Down in the kitchen Pepper, Tony, Happy and May were cleaning up some of the mess. Most of them were tipsy, but Tony had drunk a lot more than them.

"Do you think he enjoyed it?" May asked as she scraped off some plates into the bin.

"He did," Pepper replied, "He looked so pleased to see everyone. I hope he likes the presents we all got him."

Tony looked around the room, frowning at the amount of junk and trash that people had left. 

There was alcohol bottles fucking everwhere, and he hated it, but he had a ridiculous amount of alcohol coursing through his blood and he wasn't as angry as he should have been.

"Where's the kid?" He asked. 

"He went to the roof, it's a clear night. He likes to sit and watch the stars."

Tony smiled, "I'm gonna go see him." He placed the bag in his hand into the bin and left to go visit Peter.

-

Up on the roof, Peter was humming to himself as he lay down, staring at the stars in the sky. They looked so pretty. When he was up there, he never took the time to stop and admire the beauty of space, but now he was regretting it. He was consumed with visual beauty, and the stars helped him remember what everything he did was for.

"You want company?" Tony asked from the door.

A smile crawled over Peter's face as he realised his mentor was standing there watching them.

"I'd love some." He replied.

Tony sat down beside him and nearly fell as lay on his back, 8 inches between them and looking up at the sky.

"Enjoy your party?" Tony asked him, genuinely caring about the man's feelings.

"I loved it. Thanks Mr. Stark, I know that you're not exactly happy with this many people in your apartment, but like, this party was insane." The younger man grinned, one hand under his head and the other by his side closer to Tony.

"S'okay, as long as you're happy." Tony replied, "I'm drunk, so forgive me if I slur," 

Peter giggled, "It's okay, I've drunk some too, you guys weren't watching me the whole time!" 

Tony scoffed, "Can't even be angry at you kid, it's your birthday."

Peter turned on his front, closer to Tony and looking down at him. His cheeks were rosey and his eyes were glowing. Tony looked up to him, smiling. "What is it?"

Peter was blushing slightly as he grinned, "Why do you keep calling me 'Kid' still?" His voice was gentle and amused.

"Because compared to me, you're a kid. You're like a kid, but like… not." Tony chuckled.

"What about me is like a kid?" Peter wondered. They weren't that far away from each other, the older man see the gleam of the moonlight on his face. 

"You're like… jeez Kid, I don't know!" Tony laughed, letting his drunk eyes focus on the sweet face looking down at him.

"Teeeell meeee." Peter prodded him, making the man laugh in a low tone.

Tony raised himself up on his elbows, "You're like, innocent and sweet. You haven't learned to hate the world yet, trust me, this will come with age."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, guess you're right," he smiled. "But I'm more adult than that, I'm mature and stuff."

Tony smirked and tilted his head, "And stuff?" He laughed, "You even been with anyone before?"

Peter shook his head. "No, why would I? No one worth doing it with." 

The older man chuckled, shaking his head, "You don't know what you're missing out on Kid, it's amazing."

Peter bit his bottom lip, smirking, his eyelids weary from the drink. "Yeeeeah?" He smiled, watching the older man. 

"Yes." Tony replied, lying back down but still looking up at Peter. "It's like, when you have that feeling that nothing could get better than that moment. You stop thinking," his voice was soothing and happy, which for some reason Peter found incredibly seductive. 

It must have been the alcohol and the stars, but his mind was suddenly telling him that Tony was beautiful. He wondered how he'd never seen it before.

"What does kissing feel like?" He found himself pondering. 

Tony watched as the younger man looked down at him. His brown curls looked, sticking to his face, his smile looked completely adorable. Peter somehow looked irresistible, but he was too drunk to analyse it.

"Kissing feels magical. Can't believe you haven't been kissed,"

Peter shrugged, "Not like… really kissed. I wanna kiss someone who knows what they are doing," he whispered, eyes flicking between Tony's eyes and lips. 

There was a silence between them, "Stars are pretty tonight." Peter whispered. Tony nodded, not looking away.

"So are your eyes." He found himself saying, the copious volume of whiskey inside him playing with his thoughts.

Peter blushed heavily, and it was fucking adorable. "Th… thank you Mr. Stark." 

Tony noticed how pretty he looked, how angelic he was. Peter the cutest he had ever been right now, his eyes sparkling. "You're welcome Peter,"

Peter licked his lips and grinned, "You called me Peter?" He whispered.

Tony nodded, still whispering, "I did. That is your name, don't see what else I'd call ya."

Peter giggled and bowed his head, "I've always wanted someone to call me… never mind." He rubbed his face in his hands, embarrassed and blushing.

"Tell me," Tony laughed, raising his hand to ruffle his own hair. 

"Noooooo… it's embarrassing," Peter whined as he let his eyes fall to the rood and stare through it, face red and the smile never fading. 

"I'll tell you something if you tell me something, come on! We're both adults here!" Tony coaxed him jokingly, watching as Peter pondered about telling him.

"Peter?" Tony whispered.

"Ooookay! Okay," Peter confirmed to himself. "Okay, I'll tell you but DON'T laugh," 

Tony crossed his fingers over his heart like a promise. 

"I want someone to call me…  _ baby _ ." Peter looked incredibly embarrassed, mortified at even saying this out loud. 

"I like that," Tony smiled, "Baby."

Peter's eyes flew to his, immediately his breathing changed. His mouth slightly open as his mouth went dry.

"Did I say something? Baby?" Tony smirked, noticing how fucking turned on Peter looked, for the first time with someone else, Peter was showing his desire. 

"Don't." Peter whispered, swallowing, eyes not even blinking. 

"Why, baby?" Tony spoke coarsely again. "Does it offend you… baby?"

"Tony." Peter clenched his jaw. "Tony, don't. One more time and I'll-"

"Baby." Tony cut him off. 

Peter didn't even think about it. Within four seconds, he lowered his head and pressed his soft lips against Tony's. He moved his lips, and was expecting the older man to push him away, but after a second or two, Tony began to kiss him back too. 

Tony grabbed Peter by the hair and kissed him hard, letting the younger man melt into the kiss. Peter had no idea what he was doing, so Tony took control and rolled them over so Peter was on his back. Peter moaned under him as he felt the older man's weight. He let himself be kissed softly, yet rough enough to make him need more. Tony's hand was on his jaw, the other on his waist, pulling back his bottom lip with his teeth. The kiss carried on as Peter's hands were on the small of Tony's back. 

Tony let the kiss deepen, opening it up and letting his tongue explore Peter's mouth. The younger man tasted fucking delicious, like cocktails and sweets. He found himself growling as Peter's fingers threaded into his hair and pulling it.

The younger man moaned again under him, "Stark, wow." He whispered as the older man kissed his neck.

Tony pressed his lips over the sensitive skin there, feeling the younger man wiggle under him in need. Peter's scent was intoxicating. 

"Fuck me Stark," Peter whispered. 

Tony pulled back, looking over him. Suddenly realising what the fuck was happening, "Peter," he muttered as he began to look terrified. His head looked down to their bodies pressed together and then back to the younger man's aroused and disheveled face.

"Peter what are we doing?" 

Peter looked hurt and started to backtrack, fumbling over the words. "I… well you, and we are drunk, so then we… I don't know."

Tony moved off of him and sat up on his knees. "No." He told himself..

"No?" Peter questioned, confused and rejected, sitting up with him.

"No. Just no." Tony jumped to a standing and held his hands out to make sure he didn't fall. He took one last look at Peter and then to the door. 

"No." He headed straight for the door and left through it, leaving a very hurt and very bewildered Peter. 


	2. What's In A Kiss?

A tired eyed Peter watched as the sun rose over the city, the light filling up his room. He hadn’t slept for three days. Mr. Stark kissed him, or did he kiss Mr.Stark? He couldn’t remember. All he had going through his mind was how beautiful his lips felt against him. Tony was all he could see in his head, and every time he tried to close his eyes, the big brown eyes of his mentor stared back at him. The moonlight on his face, the hazy smile and glint in his eyes. God, how did Peter never notice how beautiful his mentor was before.

He felt sick. Peter had never entertained the thought of other people before, relationships? Nah, not for him. Men? Women? He never really took the time to think about it. But now? All he wanted was to be back on that rooftop and kissing his best friend. Which was horrible, because of the age gap, and the fact that Tony was straight, and with Pepper. What was a boy to do?

Any book or movie on the subject tells you to talk to the person, talking can fix everything. Right? Peter had decided that that was the plan, but it made him nervous. He never really got nervous anymore, but now the nerves had been taking him over. He couldn’t eat or sleep.

Mr. Stark and he were close, sorta like best friends. They worked side by side five odd days a week, they shared take-outs and music tastes. Peter sucked up all the knowledge and wisdom there was to learn from him, and enjoyed doing it. He knew they had a connection between them, like best friends, like old friends. Two people who were so different yet so similar. 

Fuck, what was he gonna do? Somehow, something somewhere deep inside him was stirring for the older man. Like he was developing a crush. Maybe because it was because of the alcohol, or the 'baby' or even the fact that it was his first proper kiss, but fuck, he wanted him right now. And it hurt. It hurt because Tony hadn't even called or texted him to check in on him. 

\---

In the penthouse, Tony was keeping himself busy. He had just gotten back from the gym and was having a shower, his mind clouded by the previous events of the other night.

He couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he kissed someone he shouldn't have. Hopefully that had just been a dream. Tony was trying to hard to he faithful for once, he really wanted to make things work with Pepper.

Whatever happened, he woke up with a ridiculous hangover, a pounding headache and a blank memory. He knew he felt terrible, that was one thing. 

Tony usually would sit in the lab and work, but his working buddy hadn't turned up for the last few days, with no phone call or text. Maybe Peter was nursing a ridiculous hangover that had him bedridden? He didn't blame the kid for needing some time to get himself better.

\---

It was around 5pm when Peter arrived at the lab, nervous, bags under his eyes, sweaty palms. His stomach was turning as he opened the doors, eyes flying immediately to the man who he couldn't get out of his head.

"Uh… hi, Mr. Stark." Peter's voice came out quiet and anxious. 

Tony spun around at hearing a voice, and the moment their eyes met, he smiled warmly. Peter's heart stopped. He caught a glimpse of the older man's face and could see his face blushing, as he fumbled at his fingers. 

"Hey kid, not heard from you in a while. Everything okay?" Tony asked him, leaning back against his desk.

Peter cleared his throat, he could hardly look at the man. Instead, he looked down, and basically everywhere that wasn't the older man.

"Yeah… can we talk? You're not busy or anything are you? If you are, I could come back…" Peter mumbled as he shifted from foot to foot.

"We can talk," Tony smiled as he picked up his coffee cup and sipped from it. Peter was on the verge of panicking. He hadn't been this terrified of standing in front of Mr. Stark in the longest of times.

"Kid?" Tony questioned, looking a little worried. "You don't seem yourself, wanna sit down?"

Peter nodded and watched as Tony pulled up a chair for him and took back his stance against the desk, watching him intently. The younger man sat down and tried to breathe normally.

"Talk to me Peter, did something happen?"

Peter nodded. "Uh yeah. Do you… do you feel weird after the party?"

Tony thought for a moment, smiling. "I'm sorry, I was so drunk I can't really remember much." He chuckled, "Did you get food poisoning? I told Pepper not to undercook -"

Peter cut him off, "No, it wasn't the food… you… you honestly don't remember?"

Tony shook his head. Peter could tell no good would come of telling him now, he had to get out of here. The younger man stood up, almost falling over with his nerves. He attempted to walk away and head for the door. "I gotta go Mr. Stark, uh, I'll talk to you another time, I -"

Peter felt a hand grasp around his wrist, pulling him back as he tried to leave. "Nuhuh, you're gonna talk to me. You're acting very un-Peter-like, and I wanna know why."

Tony noticed how the demener in Peter changed as he was pulled sort of close to him. He looked terrified, but also like he was enjoying the closeness. The older man searched his face, "Pete, look at me… we're friends, you can talk to me."

The embarrassed 20 year old slowly raised his eyes to Tony's. His mouth slightly open, eyes unsure. God, has Mr. Stark always been this charming? This handsome? This bloody perfect? 

Stark looked into his eyes, "You okay?"

Peter shook his head and swallowed, this time replying in a whisper. "You honestly don't remember?" He sounded hurt. That was the moment Tony realised. 

Suddenly there was a flashback to the rooftop, and he remembered looking up at Peter. Peter looked happy and sweet. Then he remembered that he wanted him, called him something… Darling? Honey? …  _ oh _ . 

"Baby?" He thought to himself, as the other night seemed to drift back into his mind. "We… that was you?" Tony whispered.

Peter nodded slowly, "Yeah, that was me." He confirmed. "And I can't stop thinking about you."

Tony let go of his wrist but they stayed face to face. He was standing between him and the table, the younger man an inch or so away. The older man's gaze shifted between Peter's eyes and mouth. "You like me?"

Peter's eyes filled with tears, reddening. "I do. I'm sorry… you're all I can think about."

Tony nodded, unable to say anything. His jaw clenching and his brain trying to come up with something smart. He was the older one here, the one who had been an adult for longer, who was supposed to be smarter and wiser. 

Tony didn't know what was happening. His best friend's arms somehow found their way around him, resting his hands on the small of his back. He could feel the love radiating from the younger man and knew exactly what was on his mind.

"I'm straight." He whispered, not blinking, his voice wavering. Tony knew he was in the red zone but he had lost the ability to be brave and move away. Peter seemed so in love, so in awe of Tony.

"I know." Peter whispered back, "I know that. Tell me to stop." 

The younger man trailed his tongue over his bottom lip, cautiously moving his head closer to Tony's. 

The older man's breath hitched, unable to make a sound as his eyes glued themselves to Peter's lips. His internal monologue was screaming, telling him to push Peter away.

"Tell me to stop." Peter whispered again, quietly, as his lips hovered over Tony's. He tilted his head and touched their noses together. Peter's heart was pounding like mad, his nerves were everywhere. He couldn't believe he was about to do this sober.

Tony closed his eyes and stood there solidly, waiting for this to be over. He should tell him to stop, stop this insanity. 

Moments later he felt a soft pair of lips touch against his. Tony's heart fucking exploded as he tasted the sweet kiss of Peter. As Peter moved his lips against Tony's carefully, he leaned closer against the older man. 

Tony's head went black, there were literally no words or thoughts swirling about in his head, and he was known for his over thinking. 

Peter nibbled at his bottom lip, holding Tony in place as he opened the kiss, letting his kiss deepen. Tony felt the younger man's tongue enter his mouth as his lips moved against Peter's. Peter moaned as he cupped Tony's cheek, feeling his stubble under his fingers. 

The kiss was immense for both of them. Tony's heart was doing things he had no idea it could do, everything short circuited as he wanted more, pressing into the kiss and holding onto Peter's hips, Tony kissed back with force. 

Peter smiled into the kiss as he felt his triumph, being turned around and pushed backwards against the desk as Tony attacked his lips. Tony's tongue now in his mouth, tasting the sweetness of Peter. 

Peter moaned again when they hit the table, leaning back and pulling Tony on top of him. It wasn't until Tony was about to crawl over his body that he realised what he was doing. 

Tony jumped backwards as if he had just burned himself. He stepped back, away from Peter, eyes wide as he began to panic a little. 

Peter was almost lying on the table at this point, looking up at him with worry and hurt written on his face. Tony felt like he was going to pass out, what the fuck was going on?

"Tony? Are you okay?" Peter asked sheepishly, his voice unsure and innocent. 

"This can't happen." Tony replied as his chest started to rise and fall with panic. His pulse was racing and he gripped onto the chair beside him for support.

Peter pulled his legs up to the table and hugged his knees, trying to calm down from the high he just felt, and hitting back with misery that Tony was hitting him with now.

"But you liked it too." Peter's voice was innocent, and he sounded like a sad puppy. It was heartbreaking to hear, but Tony could not entertain this.

"That!" Tony spoke up, his hands making gestures. "That is neither here nor there." He tried to put on his adult voice. "We can't do this, in fact, we have to pretend it didn't happen."

Peter's face was confused, he bit down on his lip to prevent him from saying anything stupid. He could feel his lips still tingling from the kiss, and his face was turning red as he tried not to cry. 

"You understand right?"

Peter shook his head. "No," he replied meekly. "I like you... Don't you feel anything?" 

Tony swallowed, looking the younger man up at down. He wanted to kiss him again. Not that there was any reason to do that, he didn't like Peter like that. He just liked kissing him.

"No." Tony replied coldly, noting how the younger man's face looked ridiculous hurt. 

"Okay." Peter whispered, bowing his head and wiping his cheeks as tears started to leak out of them. "So what now?"

"We go on as normal, like this didn't happen. Can you do that?" 

Peter shrugged, hiding his face from the older man. "Dunno. I can try. I never thought this would happen." He confessed quietly.

"Which part?"

"First proper kiss, first proper crush, being on my best friend, being rejected. Gotta tell you. Feels great." Peter said bitterly, wiping his cheeks of tears.

Tony looked down at him sympathetically, "I'm really sorry. If it helps, I feel terrible."

Peter laughed bitterly, "It sorta does a bit." 

There was a minute or two of silence before the older of the two spoke again.

Tony sighed. "I'm gonna ask Pepper to marry me. And I need my best friend around." He confessed. "Need you to get over this crush."

He heard the other man sigh and watched him as he shakily got himself off of the table. Peter wouldn't look at him, instead he tried to push past him and head for the door. 

"You gonna be okay kiddo?"

"Don't call me that." Peter snapped at him, turning his head. Tony froze, he had never heard Peter talk to him like that before. 

"Okay." Tony replied in a quiet voice. 

"Okay." Peter commented before leaving the room.

Stark watched him leave, leaning against the desk once more and tracing the curve of his lips.


	3. You Left

Two weeks and Peter decided that fine, they could start acting like friends again. Except for the fact that he had absolutely no intention of getting over this crush. This was for the first time he had ever had a crush on someone, and it was on someone who was utterly perfect. 

How had he never noticed this before? Stark was always well groomed, and looking outstanding in those suits. Everything he said was funny, smart, intelligent and interesting. Now, to Peter, Tony's voice was soothing, like melted chocolate, his laugh was like music. Mr. Stark smelled like a fucking god, it was so hard not to jump him whenever they were close. 

Christ, every picture he looked at hit him differently, he stared at them all the time. Bought the magazines that Tony was in, just so he could stare at them instead of sleeping. The older man was so attractive. 

But Tony wasn't supposed to see it. Instead, Peter pretended everything was fine. That the relationship between them was back to normal, and they were best friends. There was nothing weird between them, and Peter acted like the kiss never happened and that his feelings were gone. 

They were back to normal. 

"Hey, Pete, hand over the spanner!" Tony asked him from under a machine, hand stretched out for the tool. 

"Sure thing Mr. Stark!" Peter said happily as he went to pick it up and hand it to him. "Here you go!"

Tony fixed what needed to be fixed and pulled out from under the machine. "That's that sorted." He jumped up to his feet and watched fondly as his friend worked on web fluid at his desk. 

"You all good Pete?" He grinned as he headed for his desk. 

"Yes sir!" Peter beamed back, "I'm great."

"Are you coming for dinner tonight?" Tony asked him, looking down at his laptop and picking up a rag to wipe the grease off his hands. 

Peter was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, drinking in the sweaty muscles on Tony's arms. His heart rate increased as he tried to keep his feelings at bay. Over the last two weeks his crush became sexual. The magazines had been used during his moments of ecstasy in the middle of the night, and calling out his mentors name. Now, Tony was scratched in his brain. There were so many pictures out there of his mentor half naked, chest out, legs out. Oh god. They were Peter's favourite photos. 

It was really difficult, because he had unlocked his sexual fantasies, desires and needs. The person he wanted more than anything, was only a few feet away. Looking fine as hell. 

"Yeah. Dinner sounds good. What are we having?"

"It's a fancy buffet, because I'm planning a special night, everyone's gonna be there." 

Peter paused. Special night. What makes it special? He breathed in, trying to calm himself down. 

"Everyone?" Peter asked, trying to sound like he was actually interested. 

"Yeah. Family, friends, Pepper's family and friends." Tony replied, "I could really use you being there. Food is gonna be good, I promise you this time there are gonna be hired chefs." He chuckled. 

Peter fake smiled, "Yeah, can't wait. I love food."

\---

Just as promised, the dinner was fantastic. Peter was there, looking smart and sitting back on the couch, watching as everyone had fun. Happy and May were there, random family members of Pepper were there, and even Steve, Banner, Nat and Strange were there. 

It was definitely a swanky affair, and Pepper looked glamorous. Actually everyone did, apparently Peter was the only one who didn't get the information that it was a suit, dress affair, and he was just wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. 

Tony looked beautiful. As always. He was wearing a tight black suit, and Peter couldn't keep his eyes off of him. In his head, he kept trying not to undress the older man. Not just in a sexual light, his mentor looked breathtaking. Every time he laughed, it made Peter smile and blush. There was something about Tony tonight that made Peter think he was not acting like himself. He was shiftier than usual, which made Peter think there was a reason he should leave.

Peter was wracking his mind, trying to understand why Tony said that the kiss meant nothing, even though they nearly led to sex twice. That HAD to mean something. Christ, Tony had his tongue in his mouth… and it meant nothing?

"Everyone, could I get your attention?" Tony asked, speaking loudly over everyone. The crowd of people stopped talking and watched him.

"As you all know, I've been dating this beautiful firecracker for a while now," he held out his hand to Pepper.

_ Oh no. _ Oh. No. Was Tony going to propose to Pepper in front of everyone? There's no way that he could handle this. Peter switched off, he didn't want to hear it. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself on his feet and began to shuffle away. 

"...Even though I'm completely stubborn and unloveable, this woman…" Tony carried on as Peter tried to push past people. His breathing was getting uneven, trying not to give himself away as he felt his eyes begin to sting.

"... And I brought you all here tonight so you can witness me asking the love of my life -"

SMASH. 

Peter knocked over two glasses as he walked past them, quickly looking around the room and realising all eyes were on him. His gaze snapped up to Tony, who looked slightly amused. 

"Uh, sorry, carry on." Peter offered as he continued to make his way towards the door.

Tony noticed what was happening, that his mentee was trying to escape. As he repeated his last comment after a joke, he looked back at Peter who was waiting for the elevator to open, facing him. Fucking heartbroken.

"Pepper, will you marry me?" Tony asked, down on one knee. As everyone cheered and he was pulled in for a hug by his new fiance, his eyes went back to meet Peter's. 

The man in question's face was bright red, tears dripping off his face, his body shaking, shoulders slumped as he tried to press the button more to get the doors to open faster, needing to get the hell out of here. The doors opened and Peter almost fell in, leaning against the back of the elevator. Wiping his face, shaking and looking up at Tony. His eyes were pained, and as were his mentors.

Peter's chin quivered as the doors closed leaving Tony worried, and everyone else none the wiser. 

\---

It was 1am, and Peter was cuddled up in bed, duvet around him and his head against the wall behind him. His eyes were clenched shut, trying so hard to forget, wishing his stupid friends and family had never thrown him a party. 

Pepper and Tony were going to get married. Great. Fucking great. Now he has to go to the wedding, because if he doesn't, he's a jerk. And when he's there, he's gonna have to pretend he's happy, pretend he is so glad that they are together and starting a new life. When really, he hates her. He hates Pepper for being perfect for Tony. For being beautiful and strong and amazing, all the things he wishes he was. 

"Fuck." Peter whispered, breathing heavily as he rubbed his face with his hands. 

He just wanted to sleep, sleep for years, sleep for so long that nothing could ever hurt him again. Hopefully when he woke up, his heart would be mended. 

His phone started to ring, vibrating under his pillow. Peter pulled it out and stared at the screen. Pulling it to his ear, he answered.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"Peter?" Tony's voice was gentle and soothing, and it unfortunately still made Peter melt. It was like the second his mentor spoke, his worries just drifted out of his head.

"Mr. Stark." Peter whispered. "You okay?"

"No," Tony replied. "You left."

Peter sighed heavily, putting his hand on his face. "I had to."

"I needed you there… you're my best friend, that was an important moment for me." Tony sounded hurt.

"Well, as my best friend you should understand why that was a difficult situation for me." He whispered back. Peter felt horrible, like he was being the worst person ever.

"You said you were over it. You lied to me." Tony wasn't angry or accusing, it was more like he was stating a fact softly.

"So? That's what you wanted isn't it? Things to go back to normal?" Peter couried down in his sheets and spoke through the phone as he let his head fall on the pillow.

"I didn't want to see you cry."

Peter laughed bitterly. "Then you shouldn't have kissed me back. What? Did you not realise you had a power over people? That it's difficult not to fall in love with you?" 

"In love?" Tony questioned. "With me?"

Peter sighed, "More than anything." He admitted softly. "That kiss meant the world to me."

"I know, I get it. But you'll find someone else. Someone worth you, someone age appropriate."

"I don't want someone else!!" Peter interjected, tears forming in his eyes as his voice cracked. "Can you not understand that for the first time in my life I'm in love, and that I'm hurting. I'm not asking you to love me, or run away with me, I'm trying to keep it from you and let you be happy because I love you so fucking much! I just… couldn't handle it today! You're just… not easy to get over."

"Pete…"

"Don't. Please Mr. Stark, you don't get it. You're not just anyone," a tear fell out his eye and crawled down his nose. "You're Iron Man. Your photos are everywhere, billboards, magazines, tshirts, calendars. You're on the radio, on TV, in my life every day, the man who taught me everything. How the hell am I supposed to forget about you when you're all I see?! And now I know what I'm missing. Your kiss ruined me."

On the other side of the phone, Stark wanted to cry. He could feel his heart breaking for the kid. Sure, everyone had crushes on him from time to time, but this wasn't just a crush, and it wasn't just anyone, it was someone he cared about, someone dear to him.

Tony cleared his throat. "I can understand, it must be difficult."

"What was fucking difficult was seeing you propose today."

"That's what you do when you love someone Peter." Tony told him. He didn't mean for it to sound cruel, but it came out that way.

Peter felt a stab in his heart, like suddenly things were getting ten times worse. He physically couldn't do this to himself anymore, it was masochism, and he needed to get out.

"I quit." Peter found himself saying, bursting into tears as he spoke. "I'm no longer your intern, your mentee, your lacky, your cheerleader." 

Tony had froze on the other side of the phone, he didn't realise it was this bad. His voice was sad and croaky, "For how long?"

"Forever. I… I can't do this to myself Tony."

"Pete… please don't, you're my best friend, we can do this, get through it together."

Peter shook his head. "We can't, because she will always be around, and I can't keep torturing myself over how much I just want to be on the roof again with you."

"I can't get married without you there." 

"You'll have to." Peter spoke as he hung up the phone and cried into his hands. 

  
  
  



	4. I Miss You

Two weeks and five days into the engagement of Tony Stark and Pepper Pots, and it was all over the news. Everywhere you look, magazine articles, newspapers, everywhere, mocking Peter wherever he went. Being reminded of rejection was one thing, and it would be easier if he hated the man, in fact it would be a LOT easier. But every day passed and Peter missed him so much, he actually loved him more each day. Which was completely shit because not only did he love and miss someone for the first time but because that person was his best friend and his mentor. 

Peter spent his days sitting around his parent's apartment, watching TV, eating chips and lounging around. He went on patrol at night, because he knew that Mr. Stark would be asleep. He didn't want to run into him, because if he did, he'd want to kiss him again. 

All he could think about was Tony's lips, his tantalizing kiss. He had hoped Tony cared enough to call him. There had been no texts, no phone calls, no emails. There was absolutely zero communication between the two of them. So naturally, after a week and a half of waiting, he blocked Tony's number.

Peter was depressed, and so, ridiculously in love and he needed to forget him.

\---

Over at the lab, it was just as bad for Tony. Pepper had her head in the wedding planning, calling around and getting everything she wanted. Tony didn't mind that fact, a wedding was a wedding. As long as he got to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved, who cared what kind of party it was?

No matter how he tried to push the loneliness away, it still lingered. He missed his best friend so much that it was taking over every waking moment. He was currently sitting at his desk, procrastinating, watching the empty seat that Peter used to sit in.

Tony hadn't moved a single thing that Peter had left on his desk. Every pen was in the exact place he left it in. It was a complicated situation, and he understood why Peter wasn't there, but he missed him so much. 

Usually, the two of them would be working away simultaneously, picking songs in turns to listen to. They would talk, laugh, help each other out, discuss everything from Peter's friendship gossip to physics. Tony used to hate the times he would be trying to work and his protege would sit and talk his ear off about Star Wars.

But today he really missed it. He knew that at home, Peter would be a mess. Missing him just as much. That phone call was difficult for both of them, and the whole idea of never seeing that man again was horrible. If Tony hadn't kept himself at bay, he would have cried.

He had to lie to Peter when he said he didn't feel anything. That kiss was perfect. Magical. Fucking amazing. Christ, he could kiss those lips forever, but he wasn't in love with him. He was in love with Pepper and was marrying her. Pepper deserved his attention, and while Peter was sitting at home, depressed and thinking about him, he couldn't give anyone else his attention. 

Tony picked up the phone, calling Peter, even though his brain told him not too. But it didn't even ring, it went straight off. He tried three different times over the next half an hour but to no avail.

"Friday?" Tony spoke, "Why won't my calls go through?"

"Mr. Parker seems to have blocked your number." She answered him. 

He sighed and leaned over on his desk, putting his hands through his hair. This won't do. Tony picked up his keys and fled the lab, heading straight for his car. 

The next thing he knew, he found himself at Peter's front door, nervously preparing himself for a painful scene as he knocked on it.  Not a minute later, the door opened and he was met with the happy face of May. 

"Hey!" She grinned, opening the door wider. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Tony smiled, walking inside. "How about yourself?" 

May told him all about her week and how great she and Happy are doing. Although he was thrilled to hear it, he couldn't stop thinking about the younger man, peering around the apartment trying to see if he was around. Tony hoped that a sleepyheaded Peter would skip through in a minute or two, and hopefully happy to see him. 

"So what brings you here? Looking for Peter?" She asked him finally.

"Yes, I am actually. He around?"

May shook her head, "Sorry, you just missed him. He's gone out with Ned and MJ, they've gone to the mall."

Tony nodded. Of course, he wouldn't be here. Did he just expect Peter to be sitting around waiting for him? 

"Okay, well, thank you. Could you let him know I came over? It's very important, could you get him to call me?"

"Yeah of course! Is everything okay?" May asked him, worried. "There isn't any danger is there?"

Mr. Stark shook his head, "No, nothing like that, it's just wedding stuff. I've been trying to get a hold of him. Maybe I'll run into him soon."

May waved him off and Tony moped in his car. His first thought was to wait around all day for the kid to come back, but he didn't know if that was too stalkerish. He drove around for a while, trying to figure out what to say, how could he possibly get the younger man to come back into his life.  Eventually, he stopped at a red light, looking out the window he saw Peter and his friends, walking down the street, laughing and eating. Tony's heart stopped. There he was, his best friend.

Stark shouldn't follow him. That would be an awful thing to do. But in his defense, Peter had blocked his number and wasn't going to let up any time soon. So really, he had no choice. Tony missed him so fucking much, so he didn't care if Peter yelled at him, because at least then Peter would be talking to him.

The next thing Tony knew, he was sitting in the back of an arcade, glasses, and hat on, watching as Peter had a fun day out with his friends.  The younger man laughed a lot, watching MJ beat them both at the basketball machine. Ned was taking selfies and videos of them all. The group bounced from game to game, trying out everything and using all their money. But through all of that, Tony noticed something strange.

Every moment Peter wasn't talking or being looked at, he seemed incredibly sad and lonely. He would look towards his phone every half hour, forcing a smile on his face when one of his friends spoke to him or cracked a joke.

Tony then ended up following them down the street and into a restaurant nearby, sitting a few tables away. It wasn't until halfway through the meal that Peter noticed him, eyes meeting. Tony thought his heart would stop, his breathing almost did. He was sure he would see anger there, but there wasn't any in his eyes. 

Peter excused himself from the table and walked over to Tony's booth, sliding in across from him. 

"You're following me." He stated. Tony took off his glasses and hat, setting them aside. "Why?"

"Because you blocked my number. And you weren't at the house."

Peter pursed his lips, looking back at his friends and then to Tony. "So you thought you'd stalk me?"

Tony nodded, looking guilty as he put his head in his hands. "I didn't know what else to do, there wasn't any other choice. I miss you." He admitted sadly. 

He could hear the younger man let out a long breath, shifting in his seat. "I miss you too," Peter whispered, causing the older man to look back up at him sadly. 

"Then come back."

Peter shook his head, "You know I can't do that." He cleared his throat, leaning forward on the table. "I'm not over you yet." 

Tony nodded, "I understand Pete… trust me I do. I just… christ, do you know how boring my life is without you?" He asked, dropping his hands against the table and looking him dead in the eyes. 

Peter swallowed, looking hurt and unsure as he slowly shook his head, keeping his ex-mentors gaze.

"Really fucking boring," Tony confirmed. "I hate it. I hate being in the lab and you're not there. I hate waking up knowing I'm not going to see you." He sounded hurt. 

Peter gently let his hand settle on top of Tony's, terrified that the older man would have something to say about it. Luckily, Tony didn't say anything. He relaxed as he looked over at him softly.

"It's even worse for me." Peter whispered, "I didn't think my absence would matter all that much."

"Why would you think that?"

"Mr. Stark… Tony. I don't… I don't matter. What matters is that  _ you _ are happy,"

Tony shook his head, "Shut up. That's not even half true. You matter to me! You matter so much, you don't even know." The older man hesitantly turned his hand around, hearing Peter's breath hitch as their palms touched. 

"I really love you." Peter whispered, "I can't watch you get married." He gently touched his fingertips over Tony's wrist. 

"Want you to be my best man." Tony spoke quietly, "I want you up there with me."

"Do you even know how selfish that is?" Peter bowed his head and rested it in his free hand. He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Selfish? What's selfish about wanting my best friend there on my special day?" Tony raised an eyebrow, straightening his back. 

"You want me to hurt. You want me to watch the man who's haunting my every moment, get married?" 

"I understand it's hard -"

Peter glared at him, using a serious tone, "You don't know. If I'm up there when you get married, and the guy says "Speak now or forever hold your peace", I'll grab you by your shirt and kiss you until you forget where you are. I promise you this."

Tony nodded, looking sort of surprised and nodding slowly. "That's a problem." 

"Yeah. So can I go back to my friends now?"

Tony shook his head, looking hurt and kind of angry. "No, no you fucking can't!"

Peter cocked his head, "Why?"

"Because!" Tony slammed his hand on the table. "Because without you, I can't function kid. I. Need. You. What do I have to do? Want me to postpone the wedding until you're over me? Want me to find you a date? Tell me."

Peter's eyes teared up, turning red and stinging. His spare hand reaching up to gently wipe one as his other hand was still in Tony's. The older man really did miss him, really wanted him to be there. They were best friends, closer than most people, and of course, Tony would do anything for him.

The younger man turned his head, sniffling. "You want me there that much?" 

Tony nodded, holding his fingers tighter around Peter's. "I do." He spoke barely louder than a whisper. 

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll be there. But you have to promise me," Peter clenched his jaw, raising his head to look him dead in the eyes. 

"Anything," Tony cleared his throat, waiting in anticipation. 

"Promise me that I'll always be important to you. That I'll always be your best friend, and you won't hate me for loving you. And if I can't handle it, you'll let me walk away. Those are the rules." Peter spoke sincerely, finding it easier to say than he thought it would be. 

Tony smiled, "That's it?" He chuckled, "That's fine with me Peter. More than fine."

Peter smiled, even though his face read nothing by pain. "And you let me kiss you again."

Tony stared at him, "Pete I -"

Peter erupted in giggles, "I'm joking." He grinned through his teary eyes, "You're so easy!" 

The older man began to laugh too, sharing a grin. "You little shit,"


	5. Chapter 5

Step one, look amazing. Which, let's face it, really wasn't that hard. Step two, laugh / smile at everything he says. Step three, prove that he knows Tony more than her. Step four, get one more chance at that kiss. A perfect kiss. A magical kiss. One that's so good that Tony won't be able to think straight or remember that Pepper even exists.

So Peter agreed to be Tony's best man. Why? He didn't know why. He hated himself for it, but at least on the road up to the wedding, Peter could spend all his time with the older man and prove to him that he was worth loving. That he was better for him than Pepper was. To start with it wasn't hard. Peter didn't think about it. He didn't see it as planning the wedding of the love of his life with someone else. He saw it as hanging out with the love of his life. 

They had been all the usual places, caterers, florists, all that ridiculous stuff. Today was much different, they first had an appointment at this fancy cake tasting place, and of course, Pepper couldn't be there because she was away looking for bridesmaids dresses.

Peter was wearing tight clothing. Why? Because he looked fucking fantastic. Skinny black jeans that helped shape his already perfectly sculpted ass and a tight shirt, that really showed off his arm muscles.

"Try this one," Peter leaned over with a grin on his face, bringing his fork up to Tony's mouth. The older man ate it and smiled.

"That's reaaally good!" He smirked, "Wait, try this," Tony offered him some of his strawberry gateau. 

Peter wrapped his lips around the fork and slowly taster it, eyes closed and moaning at how good it was. "Now that," he smiled, "That is tasty. What if we put them both together?"

"You're a genius Pete," Tony laughed, taking a forkful of his cake and then some of Peter's, eating them both at the same time. "Mmmm…" he smirked. 

Peter leaned on his hand, his elbow against the table, staring dreamily up at that beautiful face he loved so much. 

"Is everything okay here?" The manager asked as she stopped by the table, looking down at them.

"Perfect, thank you." Peter replied. 

"I'm glad to hear it! And if I may say so, you two are a stunning couple." She told them. Peter blinked twice and blushed, looking over at Tony to see his reaction. 

"We do, don't we?" Tony replied, taking Peter's hand in his. Peter was speechless, he didn't know what was going on, so he just stared down at their hands. Without realizing it, their fingers were entwined as Peter's heart rate got faster.

"You absolutely look like you're made for each other!" She beamed at them. 

Peter wasn't paying attention, he couldn't, this was so unfair. Yes, it felt amazing. But this was just a fools dream, a scene from a movie that he doesn't get to play out. A life that wasn't his, and all he got was the crappy previews. 

"Don't we? This man is such a sweetheart," Tony answered her, "We are so excited."

That wasn't fucking fair. How could he be so cool about this? How the hell could he act like this was normal and natural? If this was real, Peter would be the happiest fucking person in the world. But it was all a lie. 

"I bet," she grinned. "If you need anymore help please call on me." The lady walked away from them and Tony turned around to look at Peter, hands still together. 

"Pete? You okay?" 

Peter showed him a weak yet slightly genuine smile, looking back to the man. "Of course, I just… I'm happy." 

"Good, now if we are finished up here, we have more on our to do list." Tony told him.

\---

Tony was walking into a hall, checking it out and seeing if it was big enough for the reception. Peter was beside him, admiring him as he admired the building. 

"It's pretty nice," Tony stated, "Big enough I think."

Peter was hardly paying attention to what he was saying. As Tony walked around, Peter stared at him. "Do you wanna get lunch after this? My treat."

Stark turned around and smiled at him, "I'll get us lunch, but let me just put a booking in." Peter was sure the other man was glowing, he was absolutely handsome in every way. That smile, that stature, but at the end of the day, that God of a man wasn't his. Peter's heart was fluttering.

"You always pay," Peter grinned, "Let me do something for you."

Tony shook his head, pulling out his phone from his pocket and checking it. "You always do stuff for me."

Peter blushed as he watched Tony walk passed him to talk to the receptionist, booking it out for the wedding reception. Peter had to try harder, he had to put some kind of plan in order. How could he woo Tony?

They ended up going to a rather nice restaurant for lunch, which Tony did end up paying for. Peter soaked up every second of being the center of Tony's attention.

"I'm really glad to have you back," Tony told him as they ate their food. "Hated it when you weren't speaking to me."

Peter smiled sweetly at him, keeping his gaze. "I'm glad to be back too, I missed you."

Tony nodded, "I missed you too. But now it's us again, and a hell of a lot of shopping to do."

Peter laughed, tilting his head and continuing to smile. "Maybe we can just stop for the day? Hang out a bit. How long do we have to plan this wedding anyway? A month? Two months?"

"Two weeks." 

Peter choked on his mouthful, coughing and bringing his napkin to his mouth. He reached for his drink as he kept coughing, turning to his side before wiping his mouth. Two weeks. Two fucking weeks? That's ALL the time he had? He hoped for much longer. He's gonna have to pull out all the stops now, quickly. 

"Peter?" Tony asked him, "You okay?"

The younger man was frowning, staring down at the floor. "No." He shook his head and said in a small voice. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" 

"I thought I had more time." Peter coughed.

"Before what?"

"Before I lost you forever." Peter admitted sadly, no longer eating, pushing the food around his plate and not able to look at the other man.

Tony breathed out heavily, moving his plate to the side, and leaning forward on his table.

"You're not losing me."

"I am. You know I am… I just. Christ, this is so hard!" Peter clenched his eyes shut. "I just want you to be happy," 

"I'll always be your best friend you know." The older man offered him. 

"Yeah. I guess. Until she realises I'm in dire love with you, and she stops you from seeing me and then I'll just go back to sitting in my room staring at pictures of you."

Tony nodded, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I know. I'm thinking… let's get out of here, I'll buy you a suit. We can spend every moment until then together."

"And then what?" Peter snapped, looking up at him. "Then I'm nothing again? I'm just… thrown to the side! I only get two weeks to live out my whole fantasy lifetime with someone I can't even touch!" His eyes were welling up again, biting on his lip, trying to will away the lump in his throat. 

Tony looked pained, "Pete, I don't know what to say. It's a difficult situation."

"I know." Peter whispered back. "Come on, let's get out of here. Buy me that suit."

\---

The suit outlet was really high class, the moment they walked in, Tony was treated like royalty. They were offered champagne, and lead through to a rather large private room where Tony could try on all the expansive suits he wanted. 

Peter just tried to enjoy himself, tried to remember the precious moments they had together. So his heart was breaking, but who cares? He sat on the sofa, sipping his champagne, talking to Tony as he was in the dressing room getting into his first outfit.

"So am I sitting near you at the wedding?" He asked his mentor loudly. 

"Of course, you're sitting right next to me!" 

Peter smiled, watching Tony's bare feet underneath the wooden doors. "That sounds fun." 

"Are you gonna try some on too?" Tony asked.

"I will, I wanna make sure you look good first."

The older man chuckled, standing on his tiptoes and looking over the doors. "You always think I look good… you just want a chance to stare at me."

"Can you blame me?" Peter giggled, "Come on let me just milk this for what it's worth! I get to sit here and watch you parade yourself in front of me for compliments? That's a dream!"

Tony smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Get ready, I'm nearly done the first one." He went back to getting ready as Peter drank more champagne. 

"Can't wait."

Tony walked out, wearing a white suit, and although it should suit him, it really didn't. It was one that had gem stones on the collar and the sleeves. Peter threw his head back and laughed,

"Whatt?" Tony smiled amusedly, holding up his arms and turning slightly. "I don't look good? Is that what you're telling me?"

"You look…" Peter laughed again, putting down his glass and standing up. "Like you're about to come out on stage at a Liza Minelli concert," he approached Tony and looked him up and down. 

"Seriously take that off," Peter smiled, turning around to look through the others Pepper had picked out. "Here, try this one, I bet you'll look hot in this one." He picked one off of the rack and handed it to Tony. "Please, take that monstrosity off."

Tony laughed and nodded, "Okay, okay, a simple no would have sufficed." He went back into the changing room. "So are you bringing anyone to the wedding?"

Peter sat back down on the sofa, picking up his drink. He grimaced, "Bring someone? You think I should?" 

"I mean, I want you to be happy. I bet there's someone out there that would kill to be your date."

Peter raised his eyebrows and downed the glass. "I don't want  _ just _ someone." He mumbled to himself. Then he raised his voice louder for the other man to hear. "Who the hell am I gonna bring?"

"You can bring whoever you want, a date perhaps? Or not, whatever you wanna do?" 

Peter shrugged. "Not sure I can bring anyone, no one is really into me. I'm not the type of person who people want to date."

Tony continued to get ready, hanging up his white suit and putting on his next one. "I'm sure that's a lie, you're very desirable. What about that MJ girl hm?"

Desirable? Did Tony just call him...desirable? But maybe Peter could bring someone? Someone just like Tony, but who would love him, and make him look… even more  _ desirable _ to Tony. That could be a good idea.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the object of his affection stepped out of the room. Peter gaped up at him, slowly memorizing him exactly how he looked. He couldn't breathe. Yes, it was just a black and white suit… but he was  _ wearing  _ it. As in. He looked like the suit was made for him and him alone.

"What do you think?" Tony questioned, turning around and showing off his manly physique. 

"What I think…" Peter's mouth was dry, "Is irrelevant." 

"I really wanna know what you think," Tony told him. "Please."

Peter bit down on his lip, stopping to just openly stare for a few minutes. "Just. Wow." He whispered. He jumped to his feet and walked over to Tony, motioning for him to spin around again.

"Okay so the fit is amazing… Jesus, your ass looks fantastic." Peter's mouth was running, he had literally no way to stop himself. "Fuck your arms look good as well, black looks so good on you."

Tony chuckled, smiling amusingly at the younger man. "You really like this one huh?"

"There's only one… never mind. Yeah. I like it." Peter shook himself out of his fantasy and took a step back. "You should get that one."

Stark watched as Peter backed away, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but him. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing." Peter cleared his throat and then looked down at his feet. "It's nothing."

Tony shook his head slowly, "Nooooo, I want to hear it." He smirked, watching the younger man get shy on him. 

"I was gonna say... uh… there's only one place it would look better than on you… and that's on uh… my floor." 

Tony tried so hard to suppress his grin, "Well." He licked his lips. "That's a new one." He turned to look in the mirror, sizing himself up. "I'll remember that."

Peter was frozen to the spot as he watched the older man took his comment extremely well. Why didn't that make a bigger imprint? Why wasn't Peter being told to back off? Tony seemed like he liked the comment. 

"What so you could use it on Pepper?" Peter muttered, heading back towards the sofa.

"I heard that." Tony commented. "I promise I won't use your line on Pepper. Happy?"

Peter grinned and turned to him, "I don't think Happy would appreciate it either." He replied, resulting in them both laughing. 


	6. Did Someone Say Angst? Or was it Smut? I heard both.

It was 1 am when Friday notified Tony that Peter was outside, trying to get into the building. The older man sighed, knowing that this couldn't be good. He looked down to his sleeping partner and slowly etched out of the bed, heading for the elevator. He didn't bother to get fully dressed, he was just in his mismatched pyjama bottoms and a large top. When he got down to the front door, he found Peter, sitting on the steps outside, crying into his hands.

"Pete? Everything okay?"

Peter looked up, tears stinging his eyes, shaking in the cold. "No," he sniffled. 

"Talk to me," 

Peter stood up, he was jittery, moving around in the cold as he spoke. "I am so MAD at you!" 

Tony folded his arms over and furrowed his eyebrows, watching him. 

"How DARE YOU!? You sit there and feel nothing that I'm sitting around, wishing we could be planning our wedding instead of hers! And then when that lady asked about us, you had the NERVE TO ACT LIKE YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I thought it made you happy -"

"HAPPY? By showing me something I'm not allowed to have? By making my heart drop ten feet into the ground when I had to remember that that 30 seconds was a lie?" Peter's heart was breaking as more tears began to stream down his face, god he never cried this much until this whole Tony thing. 

The older man tilted his head, looking slightly angry. "Pete. You're living in a fantasy world. You and I are NOT a couple. I AM marrying Pepper!" 

Peter didn't expect Tony to fight back, he swallowed hard. "Do you know how fucking horrible I feel? How much I cannot stop FUCKING THINKING ABOUT YOU?"

Tony uncrossed his arms, waving them around as he spoke, knowing full well that they were screaming in the middle of the street. 

"I'm sorry Peter… you don't deserve this. You deserve so much better!"

"I deserve YOU!" Peter walked close to him, eyes searching each other. Their bodies were so close to each other, and Tony was terrified that they were going to end up even closer. 

"Kid, you need to get a grip on reality here. We are too different… I'm older, I'm with Pepper, I'm -"

"You're Tony Stark! You can do anything!" Peter retorted. "You can love whoever you want to!"

"I understand but what the hell do you want me to do?! I can't change the fact that I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Tony shouted, face red. He regretted it the moment he said it, seeing the instant reaction of the younger man, walking backwards shakily, his body threatening to collapse with the flood of emotions he felt.

"Pete… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Peter's hands were on his face, wiping the tears off of his cheek. "Get away from me," he cried.

"No… wait! Peter!" He attempted to step towards him but the younger man shouted back. 

"You don't… care about me! You never... cared about me! I… I HATE YOU!" Peter yelled back between breaths, hyperventilating as he ran down the street. Leaving Tony unsure about what to do.

-

Peter almost fell into his home, crying his eyes out. Luckily his parents were away somewhere for the night, so he could cry loudly as he fell into the house. How the hell could Tony be so cruel? Of course he knew that Tony could never love Peter like that, but he didn't have to scream it in anger. 

That was more hurtful than anything. Peter's heart felt like it was fucking shuttering, his eyes stung red and he was suprised that there were still tears left to cry. 

Peter kicked off his shoes and took off his clothes, getting into a large tshirt. He cuddled up on the couch, pulling a pillow in to cuddle up to. Nothing had ever hurt this bad before, Tony hadn't yelled at him like that in years, and he hated it. He pulled his knees up and cuddled them, shaking as he remembered the anger in his mentors eyes. He never wanted to see that look in his face again. 

Minutes later there was a banging at the front door. Like someone was whacking at it to get it open. Bang. Bang. Bang. 

Peter jumped at the first one, getting up to his feet, his hair a mess, his eyes tired. He slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?" He called out nervously

"It's me, open up!" Tony's voice replied. 

Peter reached for the lock and unlatched it, turning the knob. Before he could open it himself, Tony swung the door open and let himself in, slamming the door behind him. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Peter nervously looked at his feet. Their breaths were the only thing making noise. 

"You really hate me?" Tony asked him in a low voice. 

Peter slowly looked up at him, seeing the pained expression on his face. He shook his head, "No. I never could." He croaked 

"Good." Tony sighed, licking his lips and losing some of the tension in his body. 

It was silence again. This time for longer. Peter could feel there was some sort of tension in the air, something was different. He had no idea what it was, but he didn't know if he liked it or not. Peter shifted from foot to foot, pulling his shirt down, trying to cover himself. 

Their breathing was the only thing heard, Peter's was normal but Tony's was uneven, like he had rushed over here on foot. Peter wasn't looking at him, but Tony was staring at Peter. 

"Uh… Mr. Stark…"

"Shhh." Tony replied, taking precisely three seconds before he made a move, grabbing Peter by the waist, lifting him and pushing him up against the wall, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. 

Peter's brain switched off, he didn't know what was going on, but he decided not to dissect it, and just enjoy it. Peter's hands went up into Tony's hair, grabbing at it as the kiss got deeper. Their lips moved hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. 

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, feeling the pressure of the older man's body against the wall. He didn't feel constricted, in fact, he loved it. He moaned into the kiss as Tony bit down on his lip. Peter's whole body filled up with want, with need, as he let his arms slide around Tony's neck. 

Tony kissed his jaw, and then attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Peter moaned loudly, his dick hard against Tony's stomach. 

"You taste so good," Stark whispered into his ear as he gripped onto him tighter. 

"Christ, so do you!" Peter moaned as he tilted his head, giving Tony more access to his neck. 

Still holding the younger man in his arms, he moved them towards Peter's bedroom, kicking the door open and lowering them both onto the bed. Tony crawled on top of him, holding Peter's jaw as he kissed him. 

"Oh Sir… you're hard!" Peter bit his lip as he thrust up, so their hard crotches rubbed together. 

Tony went back to kissing Peter's neck, his experienced lips driving the younger man insane. "I am, so are you," Tony moaned against him.

"You gonna run away again?" Peter asked, feeling the older man's fingers touch the sensitive skin of his thighs. 

"Nuhuh," Tony whispered, "Take off my shirt."

Peter couldn't believe Iron Man just said that to him. He grinned, shakily moving his hands up to the fabric and ripped it off of him, buttons going everywhere as he marveled at Tony's chest. His fingers smoothed over his chiseled body, flicking over his nipples. Tony's hands were now on Peter's soft thighs, squeezing them and then moving to slide under his shirt, pushing it up. 

"Oh fuck," Peter's eyes fluttered shut, feeling the warm strong hands of the man he loved slide up his body, feeling him all over. Finally, he was getting what he wanted.

"Off." Tony ordered, pulling at his shirt. Peter moved to help him pull it over his head. The younger man was exposed, he felt a little insecure, covering his body with his arms. 

"What are you doing?" Tony whispered, pulling the man's arms to his side.

"I don't like my body," Peter gazed up at him. Tony made an act of it to look down his body, leaning down to kiss his clavicle and then leaning back up.

"Well, I do." He smirked. Peter blushed at that comment. "I think you're beautiful," Tony finished. Tony moved back to stand up.

"Where you going?" Peter panicked, sitting up on his elbows. 

Tony smirked and looked down at him, "Nowhere," he pulled at his belt, kicking off his shoes and then pushing down his trousers. He rejoined the younger man on the bed, touching their almost naked bodies together. 

Peter shivered at the touch, Tony's body was so warm, strong, safe. "You're so fucking pretty," Tony growled into his ear as Peter grabbed at his hair. Peter thrust his hips up, moaning at the fiction of their clothed cocks. 

"Fuck," Tony moaned. Peter's fingers slid under his boxers and gripped at his ass. 

"Always wanted to do that," Peter grinned as he pulled Tony in for another passionate kiss, attacking him with every single piece of emotion he could master. They kept thrusting against each other, moving their hips in rhythm, little moans escaping their lips. 

"Wanna feel you," Peter moaned, "Take them off," 

Tony leaned to his side, slipping off his boxers and freeing his cock, which made Peter gasp. 

"Fuck." He moaned, pushing his own boxers down. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah," Tony smirked, kissing him hard as the younger man gently touched his dick. He began to jerk the older man off, watching his face as Tony moaned in pleasure. Peter swiped his thumb over the slit of his dick.

"Oh Pete…" he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle into Peter's neck, kissing it as the younger man moved his hand faster. "I hope you like this as… Ah fuck! ...much as I do,"

Peter smiled and gave him a few more tugs before removing his hand completely. Tony moved on top of him again, touching their cocks together. 

"Jesus, daddy!" Peter moaned loudly, feeling the hard body of the man he adored above him. For a second he felt embarrassed, but as the older man fastened his pace, Tony gripped onto him tightly. 

" _ Baby _ ," Tony moaned, "Fuck this feels so good baby!" 

Peter felt the heat rise up inside him, his skin starting to sweat as their hips rocked together. Peter's fingers were digging into the older man's back, his skin sweating as his eyes met those of the completely undone billionaire above him. 

"I love you," Peter moaned, letting his emotions take him over, rutting against him as hard as he could, their precum mixing together. 

"You're so pretty, Pete, I'm gonna cum...you gonna cum baby?"

Peter nodded, "Fuuck…" his face was flushed as he pushed their mouths together. "Cum with me daddy!" 

Tony gripped him and thrust his hips down as fast as he could, reaching closer to his edge. 

"Baby… Oh shit baby… I'm gonna cum sweetheart, uhh, ohh god."

Peter bucked up a few more times, moaning obscenities and calling out for Tony. Finally, Peter could feel the older man shoot his load between them. "Peter! Fuuuck!"

The act of listening and witnessing Tony Stark orgasm sent him over the edge, thrusting up and making the most gorgeous noise the older man had ever heard. They rode their ogasms together, then held each other close, breathing heavily as their mouths were centimetres apart. 

"I didn't expect this to happen," Tony admitted in whisper. "But that was… wow." 

Peter grinned, feeling himself fall asleep. "It was," he snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you care about me."

Tony nuzzled into his hair, kissing him lightly. "Me too. I was mean… and I didn't need to be. Sleep well angel." 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter and Tony woke up together, and everything was perfect. The younger man woke him up with a kiss, and they cuddled for an hour or so in the morning. It was sweet.

But it was also short.

Tony grabbed his clothes and got dressed, and everything seemed great, a massive grin planted on his face. It was the moment he was about to close the door behind him, that everything was shattered around them.

"So I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner?" He asked him. 

Peter's face dropped, "That's still happening?" He asked weakly.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded, "Uh, yeah. Marriage is still on." He held the door open as he looked back at the sad man he was leaving behind. Peter looked positively broken.

Tony leaned forward, stroked the side of his face and pressed a soft kiss into his hair. 

"Speak later, okay?"

  
  


\---

One week to go now, and everything was fucked up. Peter felt used. Like that night was just to make him stay, to prove that he cared, but not enough to make this mean anything. The older man had been absent for a few days, taking on the wedding planning by himself. 

And Peter had spent the few days sitting around the house, checking his phone every ten minutes, hoping the older man would check up on him.

Pepper had made it clear that she wanted the rehearsal dinner a few days before the wedding instead of the night before, so they could drink and have a few days to recover. Not her particularly getting drunk, but she knew everyone else would want to.

They were all gonna gather around the rehearsal hall at around 7.30, and it was gonna be a lovely sit down dinner, music, speeches, drink. What you would normally expect from an event like this except for the fact that everything was so grand and expensive. 

Tony and Pepper had spent the day together, getting everything ready and perfect. And Peter had today to find himself someone perfect to 'date'. The worst thing was, he had no idea how to go about it. It wasn't until lunch with MJ and Ned that they finally found someone.

"What am I gonna do?" Peter moaned as he grasped at his hair. 

"Do you not know anyone?" Ned asked him, scrolling through his phone. "It has to be someone like… mega hot."

Mj sat down at the table after buying them all a drink, setting them down she slumped in her chair. "I could always call my uncle? The one you think is hot."

Peter thought about it for a second, "Would he do it?"

"I'll ask. He looks good in a suit and will do anything for me, I bet I can get him to fawn over you, you make up the backstory and he'll go buy it."

Peter smiled and shrugged, "Yeah! Let's do it. Give him a call!" 

Mj took her phone out of her pocket and started dialing, standing up and walking away to talk to him. Ned seemed kinda unsure about the whole thing. 

"Do you really think that this is gonna work?" He asked him. 

"I hope so… I don't know. I just. If it doesn't then fine, I can move on and he could be happy. But I'm sure there's something. There HAS to be. He's being too nice."

Ned frowned, "I don't know how to tell you this… I think he's just being nice so you don't take off again, so you don't take the marriage so hard." 

Peter had lost his smile, looking down at the table. That would make sense. Tony was trying to be tactical, trying to keep him around, making sure Peter didn't take a runner. The hand holding, the letting go of the comment, that shouldn't have happened, and although it meant a lot to him, it didn't look like it meant anything to Tony. 

"What if you're right?" Peter whispered.

"Then Mr. Stark won't care if you bring someone along, in fact, he may just be happy for you."

Ned saw the look of misery spreading over his best friend's face. "But then again," he offered. "I could be wrong. You'll know when you see him, or rather, when he sees you with a 36 year old hottie who can't keep his hands off of you."

Almost instantly the other man's face lit up. "Perfect." He whispered. "I'm gonna be so over MJs uncle that Tony will be incredibly jealous."

MJ came back and placed her phone down on the table, "He'll do it."

\---

8.15 pm, Peter walked in late. He pretended he didn't notice the glances of the people around the room as he walked hand in hand with Noah. Noah was a strong guy, slightly taller than him, and more muscled than Tony. His suit fitted him perfectly and his hair was curly and soft. 

Happy and May were shrugging at each other as they watched Peter smile away trying to find them a seat. 

"Peter!" Pepper grinned, standing up. "Come and sit here with us! Introduce us to your new friend!"

Peter met her eyeline and smiled, leading Noah through the largely decorated room to the bridal table. Low and behold there were two spare seats at the table. Noah pulled out Peter's seat for him to sit down and push him in. 

"Thank you babe," Peter smiled at him. 

"You're welcome gorgeous." Noah kissed his forehead and pulled in beside him.

It was then that Peter looked up at the people at the table, Pepper looked beautiful as usual. Which Peter hated. She was wearing a slim pale pink dress, one that really looked outstanding on her. Peter, he was wearing a black tightly fit suit, with a pale blue shirt, open collar.

Tony wasn't looking up, he was staring at his drink, jaw clenched slightly. 

"So whose this?" Pepper asked. "I've never heard of you dating anyone before!"

"This is Noah," Peter smiled, "He's my boyfriend. He's 36 and owns his own business." The younger man turned to look at the man in question. "He's incredibly romantic, a dynamite in bed and incredibly rich. Just my type really." He turned his head back to look at Pepper. 

"Lovely to meet you Noah, I'm Pepper, this is my beautiful fiancee Tony." She nudged him to pay attention.

Tony sat up properly and turned to them, smiling. "Hey guys, nice to see you both." He leaned over and shook Noah's hand but didn't look at Peter. Not once. He started asking Noah all these questions, about his job, his money, his car, the way he feels about Peter. Like some kind of interrogation. 

Noah perfectly retorted every question, remembering all the lines they had gone over in the car here. He openly held Peter's hand on the table, until Tony started to get a little more personal. 

Peter was so confused, he had no idea what the fuck was going on with the older man. Noah reached his arm around Peter's shoulder pulling him close and kissing his curls. Peter made it out as though he enjoyed it, eyes closing and pretending to smile.

Everything was going perfect, that was until halfway through the meal, when Noah got a phone call. He stood up and walked away from the table, leaving Peter with the happy couple.

"What is with the interrogation?" Pepper asked her beloved. "Peter can date whoever he wants."

Tony nodded, "I agree, I'm just making sure he's good enough. Okay so he isn't as rich as me but… he still makes money, I guess."

"Plus he's really hot." Peter interjected. "Hoping to get some tonight."

Pepper laughed, "Nice to see you finally happy over someone Pete," 

Peter's eyes flicked to Tony's, who was again staring holes into the table. "I don't really think your sex life is appropriate dinner conversation Peter." He spoke. 

"Sorry." Peter whispered as Noah walked back to them. He stopped at Peter and crouched down, putting his hand through Peter's hair.

"I'm so sorry baby, I have to head off. There's a little problem at work, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Well this plan wasn't working out too well at all. Peter nodded and smiled, "It's okay honey, I'll see you soon yeah?" 

Noah leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, letting Peter press into it and linger. He then pulled away, stroked the younger man's face and got up to leave. He turned to Pepper and Tony, "Thank you so much for letting me be a part of this." He looked specifically at Tony, catching his gaze.

"You have something really special here. Don't fuck it up."

With that, he turned around and walked away. Pepper was flattered and turned to her fiance with a huge grin on her face. "Isn't that sweet?"

But Tony wasn't sure that's what he meant at all, because there was no way that relationship was legit. No fucking way. Peter was in love with HIM. Had not stopped talking about it! Peter looked at him like no one had ever done before… after everything that they had been through the last few… well for as long as they've known each other - Tony knew when Peter was lying. And this was most definitely a lie. But why?

Is this Peter moving on from his more-than-a-crush? If so, Tony should be happy for him. He, himself was only one week away from his nuptials, so he had no reason to feel… whatever it was he was feeling. He had no idea. All he knew was that he didn't like Noah, and was relieved that he was gone. 

Tony nodded at Pepper and smiled. "Yes, very."

Peter stood up and excused himself, heading for the bathroom. Tony watched him for a moment before deciding to go after him.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." He smiled at Pepper, kissing her and walking off. When Tony got into the bathroom, he found Peter leaning against the wall, his eyes shut and he was obviously wishing himself anywhere else but here. Tony stopped, looking him up and down and leaning against the stall nearest him.

"So who was he? Ned's dad?"

Peter opened his eyes and slowly looked at Tony. "Mj's uncle." 

"Ahh," Tony smiled, leaning on his side. "And you were what? Trying to make me jealous?"

"Did it  _ work _ ?" Peter had a small grin play on his face, noticing how his best friend seemed so chilled about the situation.

"A little." Tony cleared his throat, looking down at the floor beneath them. "Not that I'm admitting that."

"Really?" Peter blushed, "That's… cool."

"No, Peter, it's not cool. At all. You are aware in a week that I'm gonna be married. Like… to Pepper."

"So the other night that was just, what?"

"Nothing happened the other night Peter. You turned up, you yelled at me, I turned up, I yelled at you and now here we are." Tony told him seriously.

Peter pursed his lips, nodding in frustration. "I take it I was right then. You don't care about me. If you DID you wouldn't have treated me with such disrespect." He spat.

"I gave you what you wanted."

"And what about what you want Tony? Did you not want that?!" Peter sounded hurt. 

Tony breathed out heavily. "I did." He sighed, rubbing his head and pacing back and forth. "But I'm with Pepper and she loves me."

"I know." Peter whispered, "But I love you as well, and it's just -"

"Hard. I know!" Tony cut him off, looking up to him, telling him off now. "I'm so sick of hearing how it's hard!!! You think it's  _ easy _ for me? My best friend is in love with me and is depressed because I'm about to get married! Do you know how difficult it is to watch you feel miserable? And knowing it's my fault? That you just wanna run away from me and disappear on what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life? And there's nothing I can do when I love you BOTH!" 

Peter's mouth gaped open, his eyes widened. "L...love… us both…  _ love _ ?" He said in almost a whisper.

"This was a mistake." Tony mumbled to himself. "I need to go back to my rehearsal dinner. I've got speeches to make. I'll see you out there,"

As the older man walked out, Peter had to pause and let a state of shock and slight excitement… okay, a full energy shot of excitement, take over him. 

Love. He specifically heard the word… LOVE? Tony loves him. Tony loves Peter. Tony LOVES HIM. Peter jumped around the bathroom, squealing like a child. This was the best possible thing to have happened. One more week, and hopefully then, Tony would be his.

Peter walked out three or four minutes later, and the speeches were underway. While Pepper made hers, Peter looked around the room. Some of them were crying, all of them were smiling. As she spoke of love, and finally tying him down, finally getting Tony Stark to settle and be faithful, Peter looked for the nearest exit. 

Outside it had started to rain, but he needed to escape. His jacket was back at his table, but there was no way he was heading back there. Maybe he had missed Tony's speech? Perhaps he didn't need to hear it. Apparently not. Tony stood up, everyone cheered him. Peter had to yet again, make his great escape. 

"I'm so very grateful for all of you here today, this is a big event for both of us. Though, I have to admit, my best friend had a big hand in planning all of this." 

Peter paused and turned around. His entire body felt like he was getting rammed into by a monster truck.

"Without him, this place would not be this beautiful… trust me… I have no taste in these sort of things. So Peter," he looked over at him. "Thank you so much, for everything. I'm so lucky…  _ we _ are so lucky to have you in our lives."

Everyone began to applaud him, and he awkwardly smiled in reply. Then Tony began to talk about the love that he and Pepper shared. 

Peter felt like he was going to throw up, like he was going to cry. He headed straight for the fire exit, not knowing if it was alarmed or not, he pushed it open and walked directly in the rain, walking away and not planning on coming back.


	8. Dear Happy

**PP -** _ "Find yourself another best man. And another best friend. You've broken my heart too many times. I can't handle this anymore. This is goodbye, your number has been blocked. Any avengers business, do it through Happy." _

This was the first thing Tony woke up to, and after reading it, he really didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't know what he was doing regarding Peter. He cared about the man so much. But Pepper was the one he wanted to marry, his go to girl, the woman who he always leaned on through everything.

Up until recently, there hadn't been any other. Love wasn't a thing that Tony did, even before Pepper there wasn't really anyone. Just a load of one night stands and weekend flings, but now he had vowed to be with one person forever. The first person he felt like he needed, he couldn't be without.

Then why, for the love of all the gods out there, was he lying next to Pepper and still feeling like there was a hole in his heart? The pieces of his heart should feel together now! He was doing everything right, opening his heart, letting people in, getting close to his friends, being the man he was supposed to be. 

But Peter… he needed Peter around. He needed that smile, that undying love. Peter looked up to him, respected him, loved every little thing he did. The other night? Tony didn't feel guilty. He was due to be married in 6 days, and he didn't feel bad about it. What he felt bad about was his wavering emotions and actions towards his feelings for Peter. 

The moment they kissed for the first time, Tony knew he liked him. Peter was enchanting, an absolutely beautiful soul with more heart to him than Tony could ever have. He was always happy, always trying his best. 

But now Tony had gone too far, he had no one to blame but himself. Peter hated him, or if he didn't he would soon. As soon as Tony says "I do." He'll never see Peter again. And he couldn't handle that. 

Stark spent longer in the shower than usual, wracking his brain, thinking of how the hell to handle this shit heap of a situation. 

Peter. That curly brown hair, those gorgeous hazel eyes. His goofy smile and his musical laughs. That man was intoxicating. The other night… god, those visions pop into his head every time he closes his eyes. Peter, pale, strong, moaning his name, looking up at him with such an intense stare. All their kisses were magical, he never knew the younger man could kiss like that.

Peter was just always in his mind. When he was heading to his, he didn't think about Pepper. Not once. It didn't feel like he was cheating, but now when he kisses Pepper, he feels like he's cheating on Peter.

Maybe because they kissed before the engagement? He had no clue. He wanted to be with Peter right now. But he loved Pepper, he adored Pepper. He was going to marry Pepper. 

This is all kinds of fucked up.

Getting out of the shower, he called the only person he knew that could keep him level headed without all that sexual tension. 

"Hey boss, you okay?"

"Hey Happy. I need you, drive over and we'll go for lunch." 

"Be there in ten." Happy replied, hanging up.

Usually, Happy was the go to man. He knew Tony better than Pepper and Peter ever would, more than Tony knew himself. All those years of driving around, late night food runs, spending the holidays together because they had no one else, take out… their friendship grew strong.

Happy would sit there and cook him food, nurse his hangovers and tell him what an idiot he was. He always told him straight, never dancing around anything. He knew he could trust his best friend with anything. Stark was waiting outside when his best friend turned up, hoping that he would help him see sense. 

"Hey," Happy smiled as Tony jumped in the passenger seat. "Where to?"

"We have a lot to talk about. Can we just drive? I don't really care where we end up." He slumped in his seat, putting his feet up on the dashboard. 

"Oh," Happy replied, "So this is important. Are you expecting me to ask questions or are you gonna tell me?"

Tony turned his head to face his best friend, cheek resting against the seat. "I sorta slept with your son."

Happy nearly crashed the car, hitting the break immediately and stopping the car. He looked at Tony and then back to the road, trying to make himself understand. 

"You slept with Peter? Are you kidding me?!" Happy asked in a tone that said he was about to give his boss a lecture. 

"Well, not  _ sleep _ sleep… we didn't have sex -"

"I don't need to know what you did." Happy replied, "I want to know everything from the start to the finish, just keep the explicit details to yourself okay?"

So Tony divulged all the information he needed to know, telling Happy everything from the rooftop that night to the text Peter sent him. He had no clue what his best friend was gonna say, but he hoped he wasn't going to be screamed at for it. After he finished, he paused and waited for some sort of reaction. 

"That's a lot to take in." Happy replied, "Let's pull in, get a couple of dozen cheeseburgers and sit in the back."

Tony smiled, the man knew him.

-

So they sat at the back of the limo, a ridiculous amount of McDonalds food around the place, discussing Tony's messed up life. 

"Why did you go over if you were just going to drop him?" Happy asked him. 

"I wanted him. In that moment, he was all I saw. He's all I wanted."

"It's not that I'm happy about you coming to my house in the middle of the night and trying to sleep with my son, but you  _ know _ he's in love with you. Christ, that'll be why he's just been moping around the house. You know he doesn't even eat?"

Tony stopped chewing and looking over at him with a quizzical look. "At all?"

"Sometimes I wake up and there's a cereal bowl in the sink." Happy shrugged, "But I don't really see him as happy as he was before his birthday. Now I know who to blame for that," he side-glanced Tony.

"Hey, what happened to not judging me?!"

"Officially you're my boss, you'll always be my best friend, but right now? You're a jackass. Pepper and Peter both love you. You love them both. It should be a moral conundrum but you've pretty much made up your mind haven't you?"

Tony sighed, "I don't know. I can't back out of the wedding,"

"Who's asking you to?"

The billionaire stopped eating, looking down at his food. He knew that the only person who was urging him to back out of the wedding was himself. Peter hadn't asked him. 

"You know," Happy spoke as he reached for a pack of chips from the bag beside him. "Peter really looks up to you. If you fuck things up with him, it's going to make life difficult for you and I."

"Why? You were my best friend long before Peter was in the picture!"

Happy nodded, "Yeah, but now I'm his dad. You hurt him, I swear to god Tony, It'll take a long time for me to let it go."

Tony felt deflated, he had no idea that whatever action he took wouldn't just affect him. Each choice would hurt someone, and change his life completely. But he had to think about this objectively, he couldn't just pick the side that would have more casualties, he had to follow his heart. The only thing was… he had no idea what his heart was telling him. 

Happy spoke up again. "This is gonna sound stupid, but we're going to do it anyway. Close your eyes."

"Happy," Tony put down his burger. "I don't need a third hat in the ring."

"Firstly, ew. Secondly, would you just trust me?" 

"Alright, but if you kiss me and this goes somewhere I am definitely calling off the wedding." He joked, dusting off the crumbs from his legs and getting comfortable. He lay back, closed his eyes and settled his hands in his lap.

"Ready." He confirmed.

"Think about the happiest you've ever been. Your top moments, what are they?"

Tony let his mind wonder, most of his memories were painful, but as he searched through them, he found a common factor.

"The moment I saw Peter again after he came back. That was my favourite memory."

"Why that? Why not when you and Pepper got together? Or when she said yes to marrying you?"

Happy should become a therapist, or a guru or something. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Because losing Peter was the hardest thing I had ever experienced. Out of everything I've been through… parents… friends… betrayal… nothing hurt me like losing him. Christ, I don't want to think about it." He clenched his eyes shut. "My soul died when he died."

Happy nodded, drinking loudly through a straw. 

"When you look at him, how do you feel?"

"I just wanna protect him." Tony admitted, "Make sure no one ever hurts him again. And kiss him. A lot."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "Anything else you feel? Is it friendship love… or could it be more?"

"Ugh I don't know!" Tony leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. He let his fingers go through his hair, sitting back up straight.

"I'm supposed to be married by the end of the week. I'm pretty sure Pepper  _ will _ actually murder me if I call off the wedding."

"Oh she could kill all of us." Happy agreed with him, "But you do actually have to pick. Who do you envision yourself growing old with?"

Tony let out a bitter laugh. "I didn't even think I'd make it to this age, and I've already died once. How old do you think I'm gonna get?"

He expected his best friend to laugh, but he didn't. Instead he stayed silent, thinking. When he opened his mouth next, the words that came out were the ones that would stay with him.

"If you had one more day to live, who would you want to spend it with?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning of the wedding, and Tony was in his dressing room at the church, sitting at a desk and staring at himself in the mirror. He really didn't know how things got like this. A year ago, marrying Pepper would have been the most amazing thought in the world. But he still wasn't sure. 

Sure, Tony had all the money in the world, but he didn't want to waste all of the work he put into her dream. Okay, he felt terrible. Half an hour away from marrying the poor woman and Tony wasn't sure what it was he wanted. 

With his head in his hands, he was muttering to himself. "What the hell am I gonna do?" He clenched his eyes shut, his breathing became ragged, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Peter hated him. The one person who he thought never could.

There was a soft knock on the door. Tony looked up, trying to wipe his eyes and get his breathing under control. The knock came again.

"Come in!" He called out as he hid himself from sight, looking into the mirror and trying to fix himself.

His guest walked in, standing behind him, leaning softly against the now closed door.

"I told you that suit looked good on you. Aren't you a sight?"

Tony found himself smiling, closing his eyes. "Peter." He said warmly, turning around to look at him. Peter looked adorable. He wasn't wearing fancy clothes, just his usual jeans, shirt and hoodie, but he looked so good.

"Hey you," Peter smiled. "Married yet?"

Tony shook his head slowly. "Got a little time yet. I thought you hated me again?" 

Peter stepped forward, and he kept going until he was almost in Tony's space and stopped. 

"You know…" he licked his lips. "I don't think I have it in me to hate you the way I want to."

Peter raised his hand and gently touched his fingertips against Tony's cheek. The older man shivered at the touch, his face relaxing into his fingers. 

"Why are you here?" Tony asked, his voice soft and deep. 

"One last look at the love of my life?" Peter smiled, looking him over. "Don't you look a picture?" He whispered. "I just want you to be happy, Tony." 

Peter's eyes were filled with sadness, taking in a hasty breath. "I'll always love you. And I know things between us…" his voice croaked as he spoke. "Won't ever be what I want it to be… but we had that night. And I'll hold onto that forever."

Tony could feel the lump in his throat returning, "Pete… I… me too."

A tear fell from Peter's eye and dropped from his face. "Let me fix your tie, can't let you get married without looking your best." He tried to smile, gently straightening it for him. "I always think you look your best but… there you go." 

Peter cleared his throat and caught Tony's gaze once more. "Perfect."

"Promise me you'll stay close to me." Tony said softly. "Don't leave again." His hands met with Peter's and he held them within his own.

"Tony… I have to."

"No you don't, please… I need you." Tony told him, tears reforming and leaking from his eyes. 

"I need you too. I love you, you lunatic." Peter laughed through his tears. "I'll be leaving now," he spoke, bowing his head. As he tried to leave, Tony pulled him back for a hug, holding him close. They breathed in each other's scent. 

"Stay." Tony cried, "Stay with me."

Peter closed his eyes and held him tightly, meaning this to be the last time. "I can't. If I stay… I'll go crazy. I'll kiss you every moment we're alone. I promise you."

"Peter I -"

There was a knock at the door, this time a loud one, followed by a comment. "Tony, it's time. Places."

Peter untangled himself from Tony and stepped away from him, back towards the door. He looked back at the older man. 

"You really do look handsome. I'll be seeing you Mr. Stark."

"Goodbye Kid." Tony replied, heart in a fucking mess. He knew what he had to do now. And of course, knowing him, he left it til the last fucking moment to make up his mind. 

\---------------

  
  


As he exited the room, he was met with Happy, who was walking down the aisle with him to the altar.

"Where's Pepper? I need to talk to her." Tony asked him.

"She'll be here in a minute, you can talk to her after, it's gonna start soon." Happy whispered as they took their spaces. 

Tony nervously looked around the large and beautiful room, hundreds of people there to celebrate him and Pepper. It was fancy, extravagant, expensive. It almost made him feel guilty. Suddenly the music began to play and the doors opened up. Pepper glided down the aisle, looking like a dream. Her dress flowed, her face lit up with happiness as the crowd stood and watched her. 

Before Tony knew it, they were side by side. And as she took his hand in hers, Tony could feel his insides start to panic. 

The officiant started the ceremony, and as he did, Tony spotted Peter in the back of the crowd, leaning against the door that Pepper had previously walked out from. Again, the 20 year old was crying, but silently this time. He hid behind his sleeve, using it to cry into. 

Tony's eyes flicked from Peter's to his friends in the audience. He then looked at Pepper, weighing up how his heart reacted to her compared to looking at Peter. His heart raced, nerves taking over him, palms sweating.

"Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Pepper Pots to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

_ You need to get out of here. _ Tony told himself.  _ Run. Do something. Is Peter still here? _

"...in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer…"

Tony turned to look at Peter, but all he saw was his back as he slipped out the doors 

"...for better or for worse… til death do you part?"

Silence. Tony opened his mouth, but what the hell was he gonna say?? People started to whisper, and Pepper was squeezing his hand, trying to get him to speak. 

"I don't." Tony found himself saying. 

Everyone in the room gasped. Pepper dropped her hands and wore an expression of pain over her face. "What?" She asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

"I think I'm in love with someone else. I have to go." Tony shot off down the aisle, running as fast as he could, through the door and out the front door. 

Stopping at the curb, he looked both ways, trying to see where Peter was. He could see him in the distance, crying as he walked. Oh, if Peter only knew. Tony raced after him, thanking god he was in such good shape. He knew people had followed him out into the street, but they wouldn't chase him the full away. 

"PETER!" Tony called out as he dodged people on the sidewalk, trying to get the young man's attention. 

"PETER!" He shouted again, turning the corner and following him down the path. "PETER WAIT!"

The younger man spun around, confused. He looked around to see Tony running through the crowds of people towards him. Peter smiled through his tears, still confused but hoping his instinct was right.

Tony reached him, stopping for only five seconds. "Come on," he grinned through heavy breathing. Tony held out his hand for Peter to take, raising his eyebrows and nodding. "I choose you baby,"

Peter took his hand, and the moment he did, they were running again. They raced through the streets, hand in hand, heading towards the penthouse, heading towards their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more, this is all I've written so far.


	10. Confrontation

They didn't stop until they reached the penthouse, falling into the elevator, breathless, laughing. They leaned against opposite walls as the doors closed, staring at each other with grins plastered on their faces.

"This is real isn't it?" Peter asked, trying to catch his breath.

Tony nodded, "So real, so fucking real Peter." He grinned, reaching out to hold his hand. "Things are gonna be a bit hard for a while, I have a lot of mess to clean up now."

Peter entwined their fingers and stepped forward into his space, a warm smile still playing on his face. He peered up at Tony through his long eyelashes, noticing how the older man was looking at him so lovingly. 

"Sorry," Peter whispered, "I know this is all my fault." 

"Yeah," Tony grinned, "But I think… you're worth it." He was about to wrap his arms around Peter's waist when the doors opened. 

"Come on then," he smiled as they entered the penthouse together, hand in hand. Tony knew that they didn't have long until they were bombarded with people calling, turning up, demanding to know what happened. There were press and reporters inside the church, and he was so lucky they didn't chase him all the way here. But he knew they would turn up soon. 

His mobile was already vibrating in his pocket, it was going off on loop, but he didn't want to get it. He didn't know how to explain any of this, no one knew about him and Peter, well, except Happy. And probably MJ and Ned, but they all knew how to keep secrets. 

Both of them felt slightly uncomfortable, not knowing how to act. Technically it was still Tony and Pepper's home, so Peter felt like he was not supposed to be there. He walked over to the back of the couch and leaned against it, watching Tony pull his phone out of his suit jacket pocket. 

The older man grimaced as he looked down at the screen. He had to face the music at some point. 

"We need an action plan, Pete." Tony said to him, "Things are gonna get really hard, really quick."

Peter nodded, nervously biting on his nails. He still couldn't believe what was happening, he finally got the love of his life. The man he had dreamed about loved him back and ran out on his own wedding for him! For Peter! He was actually good enough for Iron Man?! That was insane. And yeah, things were gonna be hard now, but he was gonna get to spend his life with the man he couldn't live without. 

Finally, he was going to be able to touch him! And be touched by him! Oh god, Peter wanted that more than anything. But now, now was going to be the hard stuff. 

"I'll do whatever makes it easier for you." Peter replied, "The press are going to go mad about you leaving her for me, a man."

Tony shrugged, "I don't really care about that. I just care about Pepper getting her stuff, being okay, having somewhere to go. And then… maybe…" he squinted his eyes and looked at Peter, deciding whether or not to say this. Probably not, way too fast. 

"What is it?" Peter questioned him, "What were you gonna say?

"Doesn't matter Pete, it was stupid." Tony checked his phone again, "People will be here soon."

"It does matter, nothing you say is stupid." Peter took a deep breath and decided that now Tony has left Pepper for him, that means they are together. Tony was now his boyfriend. He walked over to the older man and gently touched the side of his cheek. 

"Tell me, kiss me, and let's figure this shit out together."

Tony put his phone in his pocket and smirked, lacing his arms around Peter's hips, pulling him extremely close so that their bodies were pressed together. The older man rubbed their noses together softly, noticing how Peter shivered in his arms. Their hot breaths gently mixed as their eyes were on each other's, threatening to fall shut. 

Tony began to whisper to him, moving so their foreheads were softly leaning against each other's. His voice was soft and fucking seductive.

"Maybe you could move in with me? I know it's fast, but for you baby, I'm all in. I'm in it to the end… is that okay? I'm not looking for something short and sweet… I want you around until the day I die." 

Peter's eyes were welling up, "You mean it?" He asked him, biting down on his lips as he tried not to cry.

Tony gently kissed the top of Peter's nose. "I mean it. If you say yes now, you're stuck with me forever."

He watched as the younger man showed a rather elated expression. Peter tightened his arms around Tony's neck, pressing their chests together. "Yes." Peter whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!" 

They weren't sure who made the first move, but they captured each other in a beautiful kiss, touching their lips together softly. Lips nibbling each other's, moaning as the kiss opened up. They were locked in a kiss for five minutes before Peter decided they really had to pull away. 

Both of them breathless and smiling, not wanting to part from each other. "Gotta come up with a plan," Peter whispered. "And then, when this is over, I'm moving in."

Tony was beaming with happiness, "I love you." He whispered, "Love you so much."

"I love you too," Peter whispered back. "But seriously, the plan, let's be level headed for a moment."

Tony nodded and begrudgingly, they separated from each other. "You can't be here when Pepper gets here. We can't tell people it's you until I have smoothed things over with her, it's gonna make your life hell too. "

Peter agreed and folded his arms over his chest. "Probably a good idea." He nodded, looking down at the floor. "How long do you think it'll be before I see you again?"

Tony stared at him, "It's kind of up to you. You realise that we aren't just coming out as a couple to our friends and family, we have to tell the world. And, well, everyone thinks we're straight."

Peter shrugged, "I'm not really worried about any of that! Unless you are? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything I know that it's gonna be hard because you've always been seen as a ladies man but -" 

Tony cut him off. "It's okay, I'm not ashamed of you, I don't care about telling everyone. As long as we get to the part where I get to wake up and see you there beside me."

Peter blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

"You don't have to be shy with me anymore, Pete." Tony chuckled, "We're kind of together now."

"I knooooow," Peter gushed, "But like… it's you, so… you'll always make me blush." Peter looked at him through his fingers before dropping his hand. "I need to head off, keep me updated? Call me later?"

Tony walked towards him and pulled him in for a warm cuddle, digging his face into Peter's hair and breathing in his scent. 

"Promise." He told him, "Keep yourself safe, don't tell people yet, I owe Pepper the truth first, oh, in an unrelated note, your father knows."

"How the fuck? Actually, nevermind, I don't mind as long as he's okay with it." Peter closed his eyes and held him tight. 

"I don't wanna let go." Tony smiled, "Text me okay? I'll ignore everyone's calls and messages but yours."

Peter pulled away, nodding. "I will, be careful, and miss me loads. Okay?" 

Tony nodded, "Always, now go before the tower is surrounded by reporters."

Peter kept looking back at him on his way back to the elevator, and within a minute, Tony was standing alone in the penthouse. 

He had no idea how things were going to turn out with Pepper, and to be honest he really didn't want to be here when she got here. She was going to yell, scream, possibly hit him, and to be honest he deserved it. Tony knew whichever choice he made would hurt someone, and unfortunately, it was the person who had been at the altar. He had to hold his hands up, take what was given and explain to her. He owed her that. 

Stark headed through to the bedroom to pack a bag, not knowing how this was going to end, whether he had to leave or she would leave. Technically, it's his place, but he was the one who hurt her. 

After filling up two duffle bags filled with clothes, he settled them by the bed as he heard someone move around. He took in a deep breath and held his shoulders back, walking through to the main part of the penthouse to see who it was. 

"TONY?!" Pepper cried out for him, "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK ARE YOU HERE?!"

Tony showed himself, stepping into the room and realising that there were more people than just her here. Pepper's best friend stood behind her, next to Happy and Rhodey. 

"I'm here, you don't have to yell." He spoke, capturing their attention. 

"You!" Pepper glared at him, mascara streaks down her beautifully painted face. Tony felt fucking terrible, seeing the misery in the eyes of the women he loved for so long, knowing that it was all his fault. She deserved so much better.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She cried, "YOU'RE the one who asked me to marry YOU, and then you stood me up? For someone else?!" 

Her best friend looked like she was going to pounce on him, like any best friend would. It was like any second Pepper was gonna tap her in and she was going to maul him to pieces like a fucking bear. 

"Pepper… I'm so sorry… I never meant for this to happen." Tony told her, trying to keep himself at a safe distance away from her.

"That's all YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Pepper's tears were flowing like mad, dripping off her face. He just wanted to hug her and tell her it was gonna be okay, but he lost that privilege. 

No, he wasn't going back on his choice. Peter was still the one he wanted, but by god did he feel bad right now. 

"There isn't much to say, but if you have questions, I'll answer them all."

"YEAH YOU FUCKING WILL!" Pepper's best friend shouted out from behind her. 

"Maybe we should give you guys some privacy?" Rhodey offered, "We can come back in a bit to make sure no one's dead?"

Pepper turned to him, "NO! I want you here! I want Tony to be embarrassed just like I was! In front of ALL -" She spun back around to face her - ex? "- of our  _ friends _ and  _ family _ ! In front of the PRESS!"

Tony leaned against the wall behind him, bracing himself. "Can we all at least sit down? Talk about this? I promise, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Pepper clenched her jaw and nodded, turning to move towards the couches and sat down. Her best friend sat beside her, Happy and Rhodey sat on the one across from them, and Tony slumped down in the armchair between them. 

"Start talking." She wiped her eyes. "And I know when you're lying Tony. Don't forget that."

Tony nodded and tried his best not to look up at his two friends. He wasn't ashamed of what he did, but he was ashamed of how he made Pepper feel, and that was what embarrassed him.

"Over the last few weeks, maybe a little longer… I've sort of fallen in love with someone else. And I didn't plan on it happening… I tried to pull away and to stop it. I didn't want to. I really, really didn't want to… but fuck, I've fallen head over heels, and I physically can't explain it… I just really fucking love them."

It was quiet around the room, the sound of Pepper's muffled sobs were the only thing that was heard. 

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Pepper snapped at him. "You didn't think it would be nicer to tell me, hm, I don't know… YESTERDAY?"

"I'm sorry, it was kind of a last minute realisation." He explained. "Like I said, nothing was planned."

"Who is she?" Pepper asked him. "Who's the girl you had an affair with?!"

Tony leaned back in his armchair, moving his hands around as he spoke. "Firstly, it wasn't an affair, not really, but I can't tell you who it is."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" she shouted back at him, "I deserve to know!"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, you do. But I would prefer right now, if I could keep this to myself. It's nothing to do with them, it's us. I'm the one who hurt you, I'm the one who broke things up. I don't want them to get any repercussions from this."

"That's ridiculous!" Her best friend chimed in, "I bet it's just a whore!"

Pepper nodded at her and continued to wipe her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Probably just street trash."

Tony bit down on the inside of his lip so he didn't bite back. He had no right to get angry and start yelling. Even though he hated the fact that they were dragging Peter's name through the mud, even if they didn't realise it.

"Was she worth it?" Pepper spat at him, "You and I have been together for a long time, so she'd better be a damned good lay if she's taken you away!"

Tony breathed through his nose, eyes flicking up to Happy who was glaring at the ground before him, tapping on his knee. He was angry too, referring to his son as if he was some sort of slut.

"Pepper, this hasn't got anything to do with them. It's me and you. Now, what do you want to do? Do you want the penthouse? Do you want your own place?"

She was taken aback and furious, he was trying to handle her, like she was some sort of difficult business partner. Pepper hadn't really taken a second to think about what she wanted, really, she wanted to be walking down the aisle right now.

"Why would I want this place?" She spoke coldy. "It's had  _ you _ in every room." 

Tony nodded, "Okay, take whatever you want." He told her. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"You really think she's gonna tell YOU where she's going? You disgusting pig!" Her friend chimed in again. 

"Guess not, just wanted to make sure she was gonna be okay."

"Oh LIKE YOU CARE!" Pepper raised her voice at him. 

"I do care, which is why I asked. I know that it doesn't seem it, but I do love you and care about you, I just… I fucked up! You know I'm fucked up."

Tony could feel his phone vibrating like mad in his pocket. It had been going off randomly still, texts and calls. He hoped that at least one of them was from Peter. 

Peter. Suddenly, his mind was on the younger man, thinking about him sitting in his apartment and smiling that they are finally together. Peter was probably watching his phone for an update or a reply, worrying Pepper had killed him and dumped his body somewhere. 

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Pepper asked him. 

"Huh?" Tony scrunched up his face, "Oh sorry. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

\---

Peter was cuddled into the sofa, staring at his phone when May walked in, dressed up and looking stunning, as usual. 

"Peter! You'll never guess what happened?! I can't believe you didn't come!" She exclaimed as she chucked her bag on the table and went to sit beside him. 

Peter was chewing his lip as he looked over at her. "Uh… so what happened?"

"Tony ran away at the altar! He told everyone he's in love with someone else and he legged it! You should have seen the press and everyone was going insane! He disappeared down the street and Happy went to find him. Pepper is a mess!"

Peter went bright red, he felt awful, and what made it worse was how great he felt about getting Tony. His eyes were worried, anxious as he chewed on his nails, listening to his mum talking.

"You should have seen it, Pete! I wonder who it is! Do you think it's that Black Widow girl? Or maybe one of the bridesmaids? Or -" May stopped as she looked around to see Peter's terrified expression. He was burning holes in the coffee table. 

"Peter…" May's voice changed slightly, now less excited and softer. "Pete?"

The younger man kept chewing, his terrified eyes flicking up to May's. She knew. 

"Oh Pete," She sighed as she put her arm around him. "Is it you?"

Peter nodded as he cuddled into her shoulder. His mother hugged him and comforted him. 

"Are you guys together?"

Peter nodded again. May kisses his head and reached for the remote, turning up the TV. "It's okay Pete,"

The stayed there, watching TV for the rest of the night. 


	11. Trying To Move On

Pepper and her escorts had stayed at the penthouse for the next hour and a half. Her best friend helped her pack up some of her things, while Rhodey sat with Tony. Happy was being a sweetheart as usual and helped the women bring all the boxes up and down the elevator. 

"You're not even gonna tell me? I'm like your oldest friend!" Rhodey pointed out. 

Tony shook his head, "Sorry, no. I just want all this over and done with."

Rhodey watched as the others walked back and forth with boxes and bags, taking random things like cutting boards and lamps. Tony wasn't too fussed about it, after all, he had the money to replace it all. Luckily they weren't married so he didn't have to split his money in half, he at least owed her a few trinkets. 

"So… did you actually have an affair with this girl?" He asked his best friend. 

Tony sighed and moved forward to lean on his knees. "Not… not really." He whispered. "Not technically. I think… things happened, but no." He cleared his throat. 

"Can you get us a drink?" He then asked Rhodey, who nodded and stood up to walk towards the kitchen. 

Tony pulled out his phones to check his texts.

**PP -** _ 'I miss you already. Do you miss me? I hope you miss me.' _

**PP -** _ 'I hope you're okay! You're such a brave man, I love you.' _

**PP -** _ 'Do you know where dad is? Btw Mum knows about us but she won't say anything. I'm thinking about you.' _

Tony blushed as he read them over, quickly moving his fingers to reply before anyone could clock his secret smile.

**TS -** _ 'I miss you too, thank you honey, I love you more. Your dad is here, I'll send him home soon. Is she okay with it? Always thinking about you. Pepper is clearing up her stuff. Will update you soon, keep texting me, you're keeping me sane.' _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see a bottle of water being shoved into his hand.

"Nothing stronger?" Tony laughed bitterly as he looked over at his friend. 

"Really think drinking is gonna solve this?" Rhodey replied, "We have to act like adults now. I know you don't want to think about this, but, you're gonna have to issue the press with something."

Tony sighed and looked down at the bottle in his hands, playing with the paper on it. "I know. I just want a few days to get used to this before I have to face everyone."

Rhodey sighed heavily, "You can have tomorrow, but the quicker you so this, the quicker you can move on."

Stark watched as Pepper and her friend brought the last of her things towards the elevator and pressed the button. After she put her stuff down, she turned and walked back to speak to Tony.

"That's most of it. You can just send me the rest." She spoke coldy, willing for tears not to come.

Tony stood up and walked closer to her, but she then took three steps back. He stopped in his tracks and let his arms fall down beside him. 

"So, this is it then?" He asked, eyes travelling to her best friend who was mouthing the words  _ 'fuck you'  _ to him and sticking up her middle fingers.

Pepper nodded. "I love you, you know. I stuck by you. I was there through everything. You better hope you made the right decision. Because you're not coming back to me."

"I hope you know how important you've been to me." Tony told her, "I'm sorry that things happened like this," 

Pepper shrugged and nodded, looking back at her friend who was now just nodding along with her. 

"I'm gonna go now, goodbye." Pepper looked at him for a moment before turning around and heading towards her friend. 

\---

Rhodey offered to stay the night, but Tony told him it was okay. He just wanted to get used to things, nothing to worry about. Rhodey, being the person who knew Tony the longest, decided to take with him every bottle of alcohol he had stashed away. 

Stark then sent Happy home, and soon enough he was left in his apartment alone. This was fine. Yeah okay, he was supposed to be married by now, but technically he did the right thing? He could have married Pepper without being sure and that would be worse. 

He just kept thinking about the spaces in his apartment now. The half empty bookshelves, the missing ornaments around the place, the various missing furniture. Tony couldn't help but smile. Yes, smile.

Because somewhere in this big old city, there was this adorably handsome man, a man who made his heart glow, a man who boosts his ego and a man who loved him.

He wasn't tired, and Christ, it was too early for bed. Tony decided to get himself into a cleaning frenzy, washing everything down, changing his bed sheets, making everything perfect, because soon, Peter and he would be making new memories.

\--- 

The next morning, Tony had a lie in. He didn't like being in his own bed alone, he kept thinking about Peter. And when he opened his eyes, he realised he was too busy hugging a pillow and not realising it wasn't the younger man.

It was probably eleven before he was up, washed and dressed, stumbling into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around it. 

"Oh fuck, I forgot." He sighed to himself. In his cleaning mania he had rearranged the furniture in almost every room, trying to get a new feeling throughout the penthouse. Feng Shui and all that bullshit. Tony helped himself to some orange juice and slumped himself down on one of the sofas, holding up his phone.

**PP -** _ 'Thank you. I'm thinking about the moment I realised it was you running down the street, god good I could have cried.' _

**PP -** _ 'I was thinking, I know you've not been with a guy properly before, but do you think you'd want that with me?' _

**PP -** _ 'Probably not the right time to ask huh? Forget I said anything, I don't want you to think this is all about sex, I love you always. But you are hot though.' _

**PP -** _ 'Like really hot. My mouth is watering. We should make a sex tape. Sorry, again, not the right time… make sure you're okay. If you need me I'll be here.' _

**PP -** _ 'Can't sleep, got Stark on the brain. Hope to see you soon. Tell me to shut up if I am texting you too much… I've never really done relationships before so I don't know what I'm doing… you'll have to keep me from fucking this up. Wait, are we in a relationship? I don't think we said… I think we are. I hope we are. I'd like to say Tony Stark is my boyfriend, that's insane! I just love you a lot. Goodnight x' _

Tony read through these and laughed to himself, wearing a widened smile. He pressed the call button and waited for him to answer.

"Tony?" An excited Peter picked up the phone.

"Hey you, still missing me?" Tony asked him.

"Always, how did things go? Tell me everything!"

"Why don't you come over and I'll tell you in person?" 

"Wha? Really? Yeah, I'll come over now! Do you want me to bring anything?" Peter was getting excited. Tony could hear him begin to walk around his room. He prepared himself mentallt for the next question he was about to shoot Peter.

"Uh, if you want you could bring over your stuff?" 

Peter stopped pacing, "Are you… are you sure?" 

Tony smiled, "Of course I am. Listen, I'm not good at this stuff either. I want you here and that's all I know. I've never done things normally. I've gone too fast, I've gone too slow, I've messed everything up in my life… but you? I keep thinking about the rooftop. I keep thinking about kissing you, and I'm dying just to mix your life with mine. So will you? Tell me to calm down if it's too much. I just miss you a lot."

Peter, on the other end of the phone was sitting on the floor, grinning, blushing, not knowing whether everything was  _ real _ . Stuff like this didn't really happen to him. 

"I've already packed some stuff." Peter admitted with a smile. "Not everything, but, a few overnight bags."

Tony grinned, blushing slightly and smoothing his fingers over the side of the sofa. "Bring them over. Back a few more things, get Happy to drive you over."

Peter squealed with happiness on the other side of the phone. "This is really happening?!" 

Tony nodded, closing his eyes and curling up on the couch. "Yeah baby, it's really happening."

"I love it when you call me baby," Peter replied, "It makes me feel so special."

"You are special, hurry up okay? I need to kiss you." 

"I'll be there soon,"

-

Peter arrived with five bags about twenty minutes later, he dumped them by the elevator and almost raced through to find Tony. Stark, at this point was busy clearing out drawers in his bedroom so Peter had room for his clothes. 

The younger man pushed the door open, stepping in and seeing the older man crouched down on the floor.

"I love the new penthouse look." Peter smiled, making the older man jump slightly and turning around to look up at him. Tony smiled and jumped to his feet, walking over and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm so happy you're here," Tony whispered as he closed his eyes and smelled his hair. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, I'm sorry about all my ridiculous texts." Peter mumbled into his neck, holding him close. 

Tony pulled away, holding onto Peter's hand and leading him to sit on the bed with him. 

"Don't be sorry, but let's talk about it, yeah?"

Peter gulped and nodded. He was really nervous, he was worried as hell about how this was going to go. I mean, it could only really go one way, but it was still a worrying situation. Peter climbed onto the bed, both of them lying across it, on their sides, looking at each other. Tony was leaning on his elbow as he spoke to the younger man.

"So," Tony smirked, licking his lips and looking over the younger man's beautiful face. "You want to know what we are."

Peter nodded nervously, his face slightly reddened. 

"I want you to be my partner, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it is fine by me." Tony watched as Peter's lips turned up into that goofy grin that he loved so much. 

"When this all comes out, I can tell people that Tony Stark is my boyfriend?" Peter whispered, grinning and biting his lip. 

Tony nodded, "Yes, of course. Don't worry about fucking up, we both will, just let's not go to bed angry okay?"

Peter nodded, "Sounds perfect."

"And as for the sex part of our relationship…" Tony smiled.

He reached out and gently moved the brown curls from his forehead, his fingertips gently kissing the smooth skin he found there. Peter was watching him intently, the anticipation absolutely killing him. 

"I DO want to have sex with you, Peter." He smiled, "A lot, in fact. But as we've said, you're a virgin, I'm not experienced with men, but we did have that night together, so I'm guessing we just find our feet together."

Peter didn't know what to say, he was so fucking happy and excited right now! He moved forward and let his fingers reach out to Tony's waist. "That sounds perfect. I really, really want that. More than anything."

Tony moved closer towards him, ducking his head down to Peter's neck and kissing it softly. 

"Good, because you're so fucking pretty, Pete, I just have to have you."

Peter blushed and leaned backwards on the bed, "Go for it." 

Tony's lips gently nibbled at his skin, kissing him softly, trailing his lips slowly across Peter's jaw, hearing a low moan coming from the younger man. Their lips were joined, kissing each other lovingly as Peter's hand raised up to hold onto his hair, pulling him in as close as he could 

Tony's fingers traced the bottom of Peter's shirt, gently touching the skin there and smoothing his hands up his back.

Suddenly they heard a pair of heels storming towards the bedroom, hard against the hard floor. Peter and Tony pulled away from each other, wide eyed and worried.


	12. Goodbye for the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there is no coercion or manipulation or anything here. It's okay,

"Shit!" Tony gasped, "Quickly, hide in the walk-in!" 

Peter jumped up and threw himself into the walk-in closet, trying to keep himself as still and as quiet as possible. The door swung open and in walked in the firey goddess, otherwise known as Pepper. 

Tony sat up on the bed, watching her as she stood there, staring down at him. She was angry, and hopefully this time she was alone. 

"Pep, what are you doing here? You don't live here anymore." Tony stated. 

"I'm here for THREE reasons." She spat out. "One, I'm here to collect my shoes I left. Two, I am  _ demanding  _ to know who this little whore is!" 

Tony sighed and pinched the top of his nose. "And the third?" He asked, standing up. Pepper pushed him back onto the bed. 

"The third? I want break-up sex." 

Tony shook his head, "I don't know where your shoes are. I'm _not_ going to tell you and there is no way break up sex is happening."

"Why?" Pepper asked, unbuttoning her silk shirt. "Am I not sexy anymore?" She moved towards the bed.

Tony scrambled off of the bed, stepping away from her. "I don't want to. I know you Pepper, you're upset and you're hurt, but you're not gonna make me do this. Now, get your shoes, and get out."

Pepper clenched her jaw. "Why? You're little bitch isn't going to find out? You cheated on me with her, why can't you cheat on her with me?"

Tony shook his head, aware that Peter was a few meters away and listening to this. He was probably terrified in there, angry, worried, upset. 

"I'm not messing up another relationship. I'm not interested, Pepper, seriously. I want to just be with them, okay? I love them, I love them so much and I'm not messing this up for anyone."

Pepper sighed heavily. She slumped her shoulders and took a few steps towards him.

"I always thought I was the one above everyone else." She told him, "Can I just get one kiss?"

Tony frowned at her. "No, you have to go now."

"Fine," Pepper answered. "Can I at least go and get my shoes? I think they're in the closet."

Stark started to panic, opening his eyes widely as he didn't know what to do. She was gonna end up seeing Peter. And it's not that they were ashamed of each other or of being in a gay relationship, but because they didn't want Peter to be targeted by Pepper and her mad best friend. 

"I'll get them!" He offered as he turned to go to the closet.

Pepper beat him to it, "No, you'll crush them. I'll do it." She swung the door open and walked in, heading towards the shoe rack. 

Unbeknownst to Pepper, Peter was standing behind the clothing rack, trying to camouflage himself into the jackets. She picked them up and looked around, taking it in for the last time. Pepper gently touched the shoe rack. She almost looked directly at Peter, but she didn't register it. 

Peter was panicking, trying his best to stay as still as possible. He watched through the material as Pepper walked out again, closing the door behind her. He let out a sigh, all the air he was holding left his body.

On the outside, Pepper held her shoes in her hand as she watched Tony look rather uncomfortable. 

"You've changed the apartment." She said, "I don't like it."

Tony shrugged. "You don't have to look at it. I like it like this, please leave now."

Pepper glared at him and walked out the door, and back down the hallway. Tony marched over to the closet and opened it. The moment he did, Peter jumped out to hug him, falling into his arms.

"Thank god she's gone!" Peter exclaimed as he dug his head into Tony's neck. 

"Did you hear everything?" 

Peter nodded. "Unfortunately. You handled it really well, I love you." He gave Tony a peck on the cheek. 

"Let's go unpack my stuff huh? Get me all moved in?"

Tony smiled, taking his hand and leading them out of the room. They headed down the hallway and into the main space, unfortunately they still weren't alone. Peter and Tony walked hand in hand, side by side into the lounge area, smiling at each other. 

"I fucking knew it." Pepper spoke. 

\---

They looked up, fearfully, to see Pepper standing there, holding one of Peter's bags and another opened up on the table. Some of his clothes were sticking out, she had obviously been going through it. 

"Uh… Pepper," Peter tried to start talking, but Tony squeezed his hand and looked at him to be quiet. 

"Pepper, I asked you to leave. You have no right to go through his stuff."

Pepper pursed her lips, "I was right. You  _ did _ leave me for someone younger." She grimaced at Peter and looked him up and down. "I can't believe you, Peter. I trusted you. We took you in!"

Peter hung his head in shame, not wanting to be a part of this. Tony put his arm around Peter's waist and pulled him closer to his side.

"Don't talk to Peter." Tony told her. "You don't get to hate him for this. Hate me all you want, I'm the villain. I'm the one who broke your heart, not Peter. He didn't ask me to leave you, I chose to. He was going to let me marry you."

"How fucking noble of him!" Pepper interjected. "An absolute hero!"

Peter turned to walk away but Tony pulled him back. "I have something to say." Tony told them both. 

"Whether you like it or not Pepper, this apartment is mine and Peter's. Yes, Peter, this young man right here. And I am in love with him, if you do ANYTHING to this man, I will not play nice, Pepper, I mean it. Now it's you who is trying to be the bad guy. Get the fuck out!" 

Peter watched as this was the first time Tony had ever gotten angry at her. His face was more serious than he had ever seen it, in fact, it was sort of scary and sort of… attractive.

Pepper knocked Peter's bag onto the floor, luckily that one was only filled with clothes and not collectibles. Yes, Peter brought some collectibles over to fill up the shelves.

"I hate you, Tony." Pepper commented. 

Tony nodded. "I'm beginning to hate you too. Now give me your key, and get out of here." 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, taking all the ones that they used to share off of her keychain and threw them down at his feet.

"He'll cheat on you too." She threw that comment to Peter. "Nobody's special to Tony Stark."

Tony was about to blow, but he didn't. He breathed in heavily, watching in slow motion as she turned to walk away.

"How dare you?"

Pepper turned around again, looking at the person who just spoke. Tony turned around too, not expecting Peter to have the nerve to say anything. 

"Excuse me?" Pepper asked him, "Does the twink have something to say?"

Peter laughed bitterly. "How dare you come in here and try and tear him down like that?! You come and demand sex!? Demand my heart to be broken and get so angry you've been rejected you turn into some evil bitch! If this is your true colours then I'm glad I stole your man away, because you would have tore him to shreds."

Peter stepped forward, straightening his back. "Now get out of our lives, leave us alone and let us be happy, because I will love this man to the day I die, and I KNOW he won't hurt me like he did you, because I'm it. Not you."

Tony smiled warmly and stepped behind him, sliding his arms around the younger man, putting his head on Peter's shoulder. Tony kissed his cheek and looked at him in awe. Peter was glaring at Pepper, and kept doing so until she walked out for the last time.

"Friday?" Peter asked loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" 

"Could you please make sure all of Pepper's access has been blocked from all areas of this building. She is not allowed inside until we tell you otherwise, would that be okay? Could you do that?"

"Consider it done sir."

He closed his eyes and turned around, cuddling into Tony tightly, snuggling into him. They held each other tightly, breathing each other in. Both of them felt happy and safe now, she was never gonna be around them again, and that's all that mattered. 

"You're one hell of a man," Tony whispered. 

Peter smirked, "Learned from the best." 

\---

They then spent some time putting away all of Peter's stuff, integrating it into Tony's stuff. And he loved it. Tony was so happy to mix Peter's ridiculous comic books onto his bookshelves, and his Star Wars merchandise throughout the apartment. It was magical. They decided not to have sex tonight, because of the whole Pepper running in and killing the mood, neither of them felt they were able to be sexual after that.

They spread out on the sofa together, cuddling each other as music played softly in the background. 

"Rhodey says I have to tell the press tomorrow. There's a press conference at 11am." Tony told him as they lay with their eyes closed. Tony was lying with Peter half on top of him, breathing in tandem as they just enjoyed the moment.

"Do you want me to stay here while you do that?" Peter questioned, feeling relaxed and the happiest he'd ever been.

"I'd actually kind of prefer it if you were there with me… and then maybe I can introduce you to everyone? Would that be okay?"

Peter giggled, "You're kidding right? That would be amazing. Iron Man is gonna tell the whole world he loves me? I gotta be there for that!" 

"Well then, that's settled. Baby?" Tony asked him, "When do you wanna have sex? I don't wanna push you into it, but fuck I can't wait."

Peter looked up at him, blushing. "You're not pushing me into it. I can't wait either. Just, maybe tomorrow? After everything is settled? And then we can just enjoy it."

Tony nodded, "That sounds good, baby, ugh I don't want to do this press thing tomorrow."

"How come?"

"I just know there's gonna be a smartass reporter there, I just can't be bothered. It'll hopefully go fast and then we can come home."

"It's something to look forward to!" Peter interjected with a smile. "Just think when you're up there, the clock is ticking down, and before you know it, we'll be spread out somewhere, really enjoying ourselves."

Tony grinned, biting his lip. "Now  _ that…  _ that could get me through anything."


	13. The Ending

10.47am and Tony was sitting in a back room with Peter and Happy. Happy was peering out the door, watching the people fill up the chairs with their microphones and cameras. 

Tony didn't seem nervous at all. He checked his watch, waiting for this to just happen and be over with already. He didn't really know what he was going to say. Peter suggested he write it down, but Tony knew he could just turn up and say whatever comes to his head. He was great at improvising. One of the reasons he didn't want to try and learn a script was that all he could think about was what was going to happen after.

He didn't know what sex with Peter was going to be like… whether it was gonna be tender and soft, or hard and rough. Peter was gonna be laying out over the bed, naked, gorgeous and looking up at him like sin.

Tony was going to be able to touch him all over, kiss him all over. He kept thinking about it, how Peter was going to give himself to him, and he to Peter. It was gonna be fucking perfect. He knew how much the younger man loved him and he wanted to make it perfect for Peter. 

"Earth to Tony!" Happy snapped his fingers in front of him. Tony rejoined him back in the world of consciousness and stared up at him. 

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"It's time, you wanna get out there?" 

Tony nodded, standing up and walking towards the double door entrance at the podium end of the hall. He looked over his shoulder to Happy and then to the other side to Peter. "You guys coming with me?"

"Right behind you boss," Happy patted his shoulder, leaning over to open the door. As Tony walked through, Happy and Peter followed and stood to the side of the platform. 

Tony waved to the crowd of reporters as he stood by the microphone, for a second listening to their shouting out questions. Luckily they calmed down, giving him the floor to talk. 

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming out today. I'm  _ sure _ you all have thousands of annoying questions to ask me but I'm just going to tell you what's happened, and maybe just answer two or three questions." He looked around them, noticing that there were more than he expected. Did people really care about this THAT much? There are wars going on people!

"Two days ago I was supposed to be getting married, and as I stood at that altar, I realised how much I was in love with someone else. Yes, it was the wrong time, and I know that I hurt people I love, but I couldn't continue on with a life I didn't want." Tony turned his head to look at Happy and Peter who were giving him encouragement. Happy was nodding and motioning for him to continue, as Peter gave him a thumbs up.

"Since everyone is going to know sooner or later," Tony took a deep breath in as he turned to the cameras. "I would like to introduce you to my new partner. Before I introduce you, I want you all to be respectful of our relationship, and I swear on my own life, this one is for keeps. I really sincerely love this person with everything I have."

Everyone in the crowd was whispering to each other as Tony let his last statement float through the air. He wanted them to remember it. He then took a step backwards and held out his hand, turning to face the one he loved. 

"Peter?" Tony smiled at him. The younger man took his hand and there were gasps heard from the crowd. Tony pulled him close and placed an arm around his waist, making sure they stood near the microphone.

"Everyone! This is my boyfriend, Peter Parker. I know he looks young, but trust me he's legal." 

Pictures were being taken and people were shouting out questions left, right and center. Peter blushed as Tony leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. The younger man felt like the luckiest person in the world, this was everything he wanted it to be and more. 

Tony then held up his free hand to get them to quieten down, signaling that he was going to speak again. "Three questions," he told them all. "And then I'm taking my baby home, so who's first?"

A few people shouted some out, and he answered the first one he could register.

"Does this now mean that you're gay Mr. Stark?!" A man shouted out from the front row. 

"I'm not gay, as you all know I've been with my share of women… and all of your share of women. I guess I'm…" he looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Bisexual or something." Peter giggled at him and placed his head on Tony's shoulder, cuddling into him.

"Do you plan on taking things slow?!" A woman asked from the third row.

"I really don't think that's much of anyone's business but ours. But, whatever we do it's because we both want to. I'm getting pretty good at this whole communication thing,  _ finally. _ "

The last question came from someone a bit further back, it was another male voice, louder than all the others. 

"So Mr. Stark, what's next for you?"

Tony grinned widely, looking into Peter's eyes and then tearing them away to look into the sea of reporters. 

"It looks like I'm finally gonna be happy," he told them, holding Peter tight. The crowd was cheering and asking more questions, but Happy had already walked towards the door and was holding it open for them. 

Tony and Peter waved and turned to exit through the door, holding hands as they did so.

\---

Happy dropped them off and waved them goodbye as they headed up to the penthouse. Peter was so excited, finally he could openly be in a relationship with Tony fucking Stark. They kept talking about nonsense until they got to the top, and once inside, Tony pulled him close, hands on his hips. 

"Do you still wanna?" Tony whispered, moving their faces so they were centimetres apart. He looked at Peter softly, waiting on a reply.

"Of course," Peter smiled, moving his arms so he could wrap them around Tony's neck. "I'm a little nervous, but I want to. I want it to be special." He whispered, looking back at him with the sweetest expression. Tony could have melted right there and then.

"Sounds perfect," the older man smiled, "How do you want this to go?"

Peter moved his head to gently press his lips against the older man's, kissing him softly. They shared a sweet embrace before Peter moved away. Tony tried to chase his lips, but he was denied. When he opened his eyes, he was Peter smiling at him.

"Let's take this in the other room?" Peter offered, "Maybe put on some music or something?"

Tony nodded, "Your wish is my command." Without warning he swept Peter up in his arms and carried him across the penthouse and towards his bedroom.

"Oh!" Peter giggled as it took him by surprise. "I could get used to this."

As Tony kicked open his bedroom door, he walked towards the bed and gently lay Peter down on the sheets, staring down at him sweetly. He perched on the bed beside him and let his fingertips trace the younger man's hairline softly. "Talk to me sweetheart, tell me how you want this."

Peter blused, shifting slightly to sit up a little. "You'll laugh at me, because it's so not your style, and I don't know if it's really mine but it's my first time, and it's you so -"

Tony cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. "Peter, just tell me, I'm not gonna say no."

Peter's lips curled up into the most endearing smile as Tony removed his finger. "I want candles and music, and for us to take our time. Would that be okay?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, I'll set things up, maybe you want to go to the bathroom? Prepare yourself or something?"

Peter smiled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He paused after standing up, staring down at Tony's hazel eyes, biting his lip. "I'm so happy right now, Tony." 

"Me too," Tony replied, gently holding Peter's hand and raising it up to his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave it a kiss before looking back at Peter. "Now go get ready, I'm bursting to touch you here."

Peter giggled and skipped away to the bathroom. Once inside he looked in the mirror, practically giddy with excitement and anticipation. He started to fix his hair when he noticed the mouthwash sitting on the side. 

After spitting it out, he decided that it was a good idea to at least get half undressed before heading back through. Tony probably wanted to undress him, but shoes, socks and jeans would probably get in the way. He kicked them off and put everything neatly in a pile on the towel shelf, going back to fix his hair again.

He really hoped this was going to be everything he had wanted. Finally he was getting to touch someone and be touched, properly, by someone he loved who loved him. Outside he could hear Tony walking around, probably getting everything ready for him. He thought it was a longshot that Tony would let him have a romantic night, since everyone had seen the man as a playboy, and probably was into most kinks. 

Peter's ears pricked up when he heard the faint sound of music softly playing through the door, the lights were then switched off.

It was go time.

He took a deep breath in, sucked in his stomach and opened the door, tip toeing out. He could see the glow of the candles throughout the room, on shelves and furniture. The main lights were off and there was a fresh scent of lavender in the air, either from the candles or incense, he couldn't tell. Peter's eyes looked down at the bed, and there he was. Tony was lying on his side, gazing up at him with that charming smile. Peter's eyes trailed over his body, as the older man was wearing nothing except his boxers. 

"Tony… you're…" Peter could feel his cheeks blush as he memorised every part of Tony's strong arms, his gorgeous full chest, those amazing thighs that he just wanted to live between forever. And christ, those legs were the best legs he had ever seen. "Fucking hell." Peter breathed as he moved towards the bed, climbing onto it. 

Tony chuckled and shuffled forward. "So," he smiled. "This is a playlist of soft love songs, the candles are set. We have protection, and lube. It's your move, Parker."

Peter nodded and sat back on his knee, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Tony's breathing changed as he watched him, Peter's pale muscled chest being unbared before his eyes. The younger man slid his shirt off his arms and dropped it off the side of the bed. "I want to kiss you, and kiss you good." Peter smiled, leaning down. "And I would like to try and suck you off… if that's okay?" 

Tony nodded, his hand sliding down his own body and gripping at his dick. He could feel himself getting turned on by the second, just hearing Peter say those words. "And then?" Tony asked, his voice low and husky.

"Then, could you suck me off? Stretch me out? Then…" Peter blushed, leaning towards Tony and placing his elegant hands onto the older man's warm chest, relishing this moment.

"Then?" Tony asked slowly, leaning forward to rub their noses together. 

"Then I want you inside of me… if you're okay with that?" Peter whispered against his lips. 

"God, Peter!" Tony moaned as he pressed forward and captured him in loving kiss, a little harder than before. Peter fell into him as they began to open up the kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Peter's fingers went through Tony's hair, he was hard as hell now, knowing he wouldn't last long. 

The good thing about being young was that he knew he could orgasm a few times tonight, so it was about trying to prolong the older man's release. Peter pushed him down on the bed, moving a leg over him and straddling him. Both of them whimpered slightly as their clothed cocks touched each other's. 

Peter kissed him hard before pulling away, looking down at him with hooded eyes. "I wanna make you feel so good, daddy," Peter whispered, "Tell me what to do?" 

Tony growled, grasping at Peter tighter. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," Tony told him, thrusting up against him. "First thing's first baby, need you to take off my boxers."

"Sir, yes, sir." Peter slid down his body and began to kiss along the skin above his boxer line. He could feel Tony's large cock twitching underneath as he pulled the material down slowly, uncovering Tony.

"You're huge," Peter marveled, his mouth watering. "What do you like?"

"Baaaaby…" Tony smiled, shifting his hips. "This is already the best sex I've had… okay so just do what you feel like doing, kiss it, lick it, suck it, whatever you're comfortable with. You'll find your feet,"

Peter bit down on his lips seductively and nodded. He licked his lips and snuggled in between Tony's legs, gently kissing the top of his thighs, holding them. The younger man trailed his kisses and warm breath along the skin and down to Tony's balls. He pressed an open mouth kiss on them, hearing the older man moan in the most seductive manner. 

He was sure he was doing well, so he pushed his anxieties aside and slowly licked up the side of Tony's cock, slowly opening his mouth and dropping down around it. Tony gasped as Peter tried his best to fit all of his cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. God, he fucking loved this. Peter sucked down hard, bobbing his head, holding onto Tony's hips as he did so.

"Ffuuuuuuuccckkk…" Tony groaned, his fingers knitting themselves in Peter's hair. "Shit, oh look at you baby… oh my god…" 

Peter moved back, saliva dripping out of his mouth and down Tony's cock. He paid more attention to the head, sucking at it hard as he wrapped his fingers around the base. He jerked Tony off into his mouth, licking across the slit. 

"Oh JESUS… Peter, baby, you're so pretty, baby… I love you so much… christ," Tony was sweating, thrusting his hips up as Peter moaned around him. "I'm gonna cum baby, shit please, please baby!" 

Peter didn't even care anymore, he was so proud of himself for making Tony moan loudly, gripping into his hair tightly. He wanted to taste him, he worked harder, one hand massaging Tony's balls as he hummed around the head. 

"Peeeeter!" Tony groaned, arching his back and throwing his head against the pillow. "BABY, I'M COMING!" 

Tony's back arched up as he shot his load down Peter's throat. There was so much coming out, Peter swallowed as much as he could, some of it dripping out of his mouth. 

Tony was out of breath, "You're amazing," he stated as he pulled Peter up to his face. The younger man noticed how undone and fucking gorgeous Tony looked. His hair was a mess from digging his head into the pillow, and there was a sweet smile playing on his face. 

"Did I do good daddy?" Peter asked in a small voice.

Tony chuckled, "You did wonderfully baby, do you want daddy to make you feel good now?"

Peter nodded and blushed, letting out a little giggle as he wiggled in Tony's arms. Tony pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself on his younger lovers lips. He turned them over so Peter was lying beneath him. Tony's lips trailed down Peter's jaw, towards his neck. 

"Taste so sweet baby," Tony whispered as he then sucked down on Peter's neck, giving him a nice little bruise. Peter was bucking his hips upwards, as his eyes closed over, feeling as the lips kissed down his body, stopping to suck on a nipple.

"Ooohhh," Peter whispered as Tony's large hands caressed his body and slowly pulled down his boxers. 

"You're so pretty, Peter." Tony praised him as he travelled down to Peter's cock. "I love your body, baby, it's so sexy… so fucking sexy."

The older man kissed the sensitive skin around Peter's cock. The younger man was whimpering softly, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tony's tongue slid up his cock, sliding over the slit and licking up the precum. "So tasty," he grinned, lowering his head to suck on Peter's balls. 

"Nnggghh… Tony, please," Peter bucked up, clutching the sheets beneath him as Tony wrapped his lips around him and swallowing him whole. 

"FUCK!" Peter cried out as one hand grasped his own hair, Tony's mouth felt fucking outstanding. The warm heat sucked at him with everything it had, and Peter couldn't stop moaning like a fucking porn star.

"Oh fuck, OH FUCK, DADDY! That's so… fucking fuck, oh that's amazing, daaaaaddy!" 

His skin was glistening with sweat as he thrust his hips upwards along with Tony's rhythm. His tongue was doing things to Peter, making him feel things he never thought he could. Peter wasn't going to last that much longer, so Tony worked harder and faster, giving him his all. 

"Daddy! Oh, oh, ohhhh I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum… TONY!" Peter thrust up once more and spilled out into the older man's mouth. Tony drank him down and stayed there until every drop had gone. 

The older man rested his head on Peter's soft and creamy thigh, looking up at him as he shook from the come down. "Did you enjoy that honey?" 

Peter looked up, flushed skin, looking absolutely disheveled. "Uh… oh yeah." He smirked, "I want that again and again," 

Tony chuckled, "I promise," he kissed his thigh. "Now pass me the lube from the table so I can get you ready," 

Peter leaned over and picked it up, handing it down to Tony. The older man opened it and lathered up two fingers. "Open your legs up wide sweet thing, this might feel weird, but we're in it together okay?" 

Peter did as he was told and stretched out his long legs, showing Tony his puckering hole. 

"Look at you," Tony admired him. "You're perfect, I'm gonna make you feel so good, you ready?"

"I am," Peter reached down to hold Tony's free hand. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Pete." Tony smiled as he circled a finger around the younger man's hole. He pushed it in slightly and watched Peter's face. 

He slowly pushed the finger fully inside him, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. Peter's eyes were filled with pleasure as he moaned. "Wooooow…" 

Tony solo finger fucked him slowly a few more times before he pushed a second finger in. 

"Yes!" Peter whined as he pushed his hips done. "More… please more!" Peter was hard again too.

Tony thrust his fingers in and out of him, getting turned on by how into it the younger man was, squeaking out his moans. "Look at you… so pretty for me, I love seeing you like this."

Tony licked his lips, adding a third finger and stretching the younger man out, pushing in further. 

"OH FUCK DADDY!" Peter cried out, feeling Tony's fingers brush against his prostate. "PLEASE!" 

Tony kissed his thigh. "Gonna take my fingers out baby, that okay?"

Peter nodded. Tony removed his hands, reaching back for the lube. "Condom or no condom?" He asked the younger man, "It's up to you, it's your first time."

Peter licked his lips, smiling up to him looking like sin. "No condom, I wanna feel you, come on daddy, make me yours." 

Tony nearly dropped the bottle onto the bed, "Fuck, you're so hot darling." He smirked down as he poured a little into his hand. He lathered himself up and took a hold of Peter's thighs. 

"Wrap your legs around me," 

Peter did as he was told, and Tony lined himself up, gently leaning over him and looking down to his beautiful face. "Peter…" he whispered as he laid his body against him, letting his lips kiss the side of Peter's face. "You're my world." 

Peter blushed as he smiled back up at him. "I love you Tony, so much."

The older man slowly pushed himself in, keeping their eyes on each other's. Peter felt so fucking good around him, his cock had never been nestled in something so fucking tight before. "Oh fffuuuucccckkkk," Tony groaned.

Peter's mouth hung open, his face red as his eyes were filled with lust. He felt so full, he could hardly make a noise to begin with. 

"You okay?" Tony asked him once fully inside, not wanting to overwhelm the younger man. Peter nodded, his hands grabbing Tony's back and placing his face in the older man's neck. 

"Please, Tony, I love you," 

Tony started to move, slowly to begin with as he pulled out and pushed back in, both of them moaning softly. After a few slow thrusts they began to get a little faster, Peter's open mouth pressed against Tony's ear, moaning erotically. 

The older man held him close, moving his body against him, more and more until Peter was writhing underneath him, practically crying out his name in his ear. 

"Tony! Oh fuck me, fuck yes Tony, you're so…. Oh fuck! I'm so glad it's you!" 

One of Tony's hands slipped between them, grasping at Peter's leaking cock and started pumping it. "OH!" Peter cried out, this was a pleasure like no other, he could feel the heat rising up throughout his body, it was so close now, but he almost didn't want it to end. With every thrust the older man was hitting his prostate. 

"Peter, baby, you're doing so well! I fucking love you, baby! I'm so close, you're so good baby, you close?" He swiped a finger over the younger man's slit as he jerked him off faster.

"So close daddy, you're so fucking good! OH DADDY, CUM INSIDE ME!" 

Tony couldn't take it anymore, two more thrusts and he was coming hard inside the younger man, his big load of hot semen filling him up, splashing against Peter's prostate. Peter cried out as he came hard between them, his cum covering their chests. 

Both of them lay against each other, breathing into each other. Peter was smiling as he closed his eyes and breathed in Tony's scent. "We should have done that on the roof… we could have been doing this the whole time." Peter giggled, breathless and sweet.

"I'm kinda glad it worked out this way," Tony smiled, kissing him softly as he pulled out and lay beside him. The older man kissed down his body, licking up the cum from his chest. Peter watched him, softly touching his hair. 

After he finished, he lay back and looked over at Peter. "You know, I really do adore you." 

Peter blushed once more, snuggling into his arms. They'd clean up later. All that mattered right now was that he was happy, and in the end, he got exactly what he wanted. To love and be loved in return, by the man of his dreams. From now on, everything was going to be better.

"I adore you too, Tony. More than you'll ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all the lovely comments, please leave a comment at the end to tell me if you liked it!
> 
> Twitter - @theAnyaThea   
> Insta - @brianmaysgirl
> 
> Come say hi 💖


End file.
